


Life as we know it

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan AUs • [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Angst, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Yizhan - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Inspired by the "unexpected baby acquisition" premise of the movie 'Life as we know it'!Yizhan AU where professional bike racer!Yibo and designer!Xiao Zhan unexpectedly find their entire lives turned upside down when they are named as the legal guardians of the baby of their now deceased best friends.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood(Spanish translation (Wattpad))(Spanish translation (AO3))
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: • Yizhan AUs • [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988
Comments: 424
Kudos: 922
Collections: ZhanYi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La vida tal como la conocemos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093941) by [Cinnamon947](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon947/pseuds/Cinnamon947)



> Started from a [thread fic](https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/status/1292565769625022464), now we're here. 
> 
> In case you read the thread fic and then found your way here, know that I've changed stuff a bit (a lot) so read this as a fresh new story. Happy reading!

* * *

The elevator was packed and instead of waiting, he made a dash for the stairway. His long legs made it easy to take them two steps at a time, as he hurried up, his heart racing for reasons other than the physical exercise. 

When he reached the fifth floor and exited the stairwell, he stood in the white corridor looking to his left, then right, then left again. He frowned and bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to figure out which way to go.

With a grunt, he picked the left side and jogged down the brightly lit corridor, peeking into each room and reading every sign.

”Excuse me, ma’am,” he paused, “which way is room 503?”

”Just a few more rooms down that way,” the lady pointed.

With a nod and a thank you, he resumed his jog and once at the door labelled ‘503’, paused and took a deep nervous breath. He knocked on the door twice and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and he was let in by a kind looking man.

”Are you Xiao Zhan?”

”Ye...yes,” Xiao Zhan nodded slowly and glanced over the man’s shoulder to the empty hospital bed.

”You were listed as the emergency contact for the patient…she listed you as her,” he adjusted his glasses and sifted through the papers on his notepad, “boss slash brother.”

Xiao Zhan curled his lips inwards to suppress the small smile that began appearing on hearing the doctor’s words.

”She is my employee...she’s been at my design firm for over a year now...but she is like a sister to me.”

”Hmm,” he nodded, “I see.”

”What happened, doctor? They didn't tell me much on the phone except that there was an accident and that I should get here as soon as possible…is she….is she alright?”

”It was a very bad accident,” the doctor’s face turned grave. “Both she and the man with her…”

”Her husband…,” Xiao Zhan offered. “It must have been her husband…”

”Ah,” the doctor nodded and grew silent. 

”What is it?” Xiao Zhan asked, his anxiety growing.

We’ll need you to come...identify their bodies.”

Xiao Zhan froze and his ears began ringing. The words grew heavy and meaningless at the center of his mind, as if hanging in a vacuum. He looked at the doctor, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to blink.

”Xiao Zhan,” a warm hand touched his arm. “Do you understand what I am saying?”

”No,” he finally blinked and clutched the door knob behind him as he felt his knees cave.

”Your colleagu...I mean friend...and the man who was with her in the car...her husband...they are no more. They were declared dead a few minutes before you arrived.”

”Wha...what…,” Xiao Zhan began breathing heavily as his body fell back against the door. “But she was...she was preg…”

”Yes, she was in labour and they were probably driving to the hospital when it happened...the man died on the spot and she was brought in, contracting and ready to give birth. But she didn't….survive it.”

”And the...baby?” Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened with every piece of information that was being thrown his way.

”The baby...is under intensive care” he replied quietly. “But she is a fighter. Come, I’ll take you to see her after we...identify her parents.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan stood outside the mortuary, leaning against the wall, his head hanging low. He shut his eyes in pain, tears flowing freely, as his mind relived the past ten minutes over and over again. 

He slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands in an attempt to erase the images of the limp, lifeless bodies of his sister-like friend and her husband. He suppressed his sobs as he heard people walk around and chatter in the distance.

”Xiao Zhan,” the doctor emerged from the morgue and addressed the grief stricken man. “Do you want to...see the baby?”

He nodded and stood up, wiping his cheeks and followed the doctor on shaky legs. He loosened his collar as he walked behind the calm doctor. He had come straight from a meeting with a client at his design studio. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and ran his hand through his hair.

When they reached the room, he paused outside the glass window and looked inside at the row of babies. 

”Which one...”

Just then, the doctor’s pager beeped.

”I have to attend to another patient,” he began walking away hurriedly. “But I’ll be back soon.”

Xiao Zhan nodded but his eyes remained fixed on the babies, searching, as if just by one look he would recognize his dear friend’s daughter. As the minutes passed, he stood there in silence. His mind reminisced over all his memories with his friend and how excited they were for their new child. His heart broke as the reality of the situation sunk in.

”There you two are."

Xiao Zhan’s attention was diverted and he noticed that the doctor had returned. On hearing his words, Xiao Zhan turned around, confused. It was then that he noticed the other man who was now standing beside him.

“Wa-Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan addressed the man, surprised at his sudden appearance.

“Mn,” the other man nodded and clenched his jaw. “Hello, Xiao Zhan.”

* * *

Wang Yibo crossed his arms across his chest as he stood in one corner of the doctor’s office. He watched as Xiao Zhan sat on the chair, fidgeting with the edge of his coat. The last time he had seen the man was nearly a year back, when his best friend had gotten married to Xiao Zhan’s best friend. 

He was a professional bike racer, and he owed his entire career to his best friend who had taken him under his wing. Although he had just been his apprentice at the start, they had quickly grown as close as brothers. 

And now he was standing in a doctor’s office in a hospital facing the reality that his brother had died in a car accident along with his wife. His wife who had been pregnant and in labor. Labor that had led to the birth of their miraculously unharmed baby girl. A baby who was now an orphan. Just as her parents had been growing up.

“Sorry to keep you two waiting,” the doctor’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Yibo finally sat down on the chair beside Xiao Zhan’s as the doctor walked in and took his seat opposite them.

“Given everything,” the doctor began, “I think there is a good chance that the child will make it through. We have to keep her under observation for a little longer though.”

Both men relaxed immediately and nodded, their minds still reeling from the shock and unable to think beyond the present moment.

“We need to get in touch with their families so we can-”

“They were both orphaned as children,” Yibo cut in.

“Oh, so-”

“They don’t have any extended family as far as we know,” Xiao Zhan confirmed.

“Well, in that case," the doctor sighed, "I guess we should also get in touch with their other emergency contact before deciding anything.”

“Who?” Both men asked simultaneously and then glanced at each other before settling back in their chairs again.

“Well, your friends listed each of you as their emergency contacts but they both also listed another person…” the doctor shuffled through some papers.

“Oh,” he paused, “it seems like this number is for a law firm.”

He dialed the number and a woman answered on the second ring. Xiao Zhan and Yibo sat in silence as the conversation unfolded. The woman maintained a professional tone even when she was given the news of the couple’s demise. 

“I will be there in twenty minutes,” she spoke amidst the sound of papers being shuffled in a hurry. “Please ask Mr. Xiao Zhan and Mr. Wang Yibo to remain at the hospital.”

Both Yibo and Xiao Zhan glanced at each other once more before looking away again.

“I can show you to the waiting lounge,” the doctor stood up when the call ended. “I have to make my rounds again.”

They nodded and followed him silently. When they reached the room, he gave them a kind smile and patted Xiao Zhan on his arms.

“Someone will keep you updated on the child. Will either of you be staying the night?”

“I will,” both men responded at once. 

“Understandable,” the doctor nodded. “Well, this waiting room is the only place where people who aren’t family are allowed to wait overnight. Sorry, but feel free to stay here.”

With another light squeeze on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, the doctor left for his rounds, leaving behind the two men - one’s mind filled with turbulent thoughts and the other’s filled with numb blankness.

* * *

Surely enough, twenty minutes later, someone entered the lounge with heels clacking on the floor. Both men were seated separately in different corners of the room and looked up to see a formally dressed woman enter, followed closely by another woman in more plain and casual clothes.

“Mr. Xiao Zhan, Mr. Wang Yibo?” The first woman eyed them. 

Both men nodded and approached her hurriedly.

“I am Li Jun,” the woman extended her hand to Xiao Zhan first and then Wang Yibo, “your friends’ lawyer. And this is Yang Mei…she’s a…social worker with child services.”

Xiao Zhan froze at the introduction briefly as his mind slowly began uncoiling from its chaos and wrapping itself around the gravity of their present situation. Yibo’s eyes, too, seemed to finally flicker alive at those words and they both sat down and listened intently to what the lawyer had to say.

“As you know,” the woman began, “both your friends were orphans and have no family or relatives to the best of their knowledge. Due to this, they had prepared their will and the guardianship documents as soon as they knew they were going to have a child. I will just cut to the chase. They named the two of you as co-guardians for their child in the event of their death.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

“What?” Yibo blurted.

”Since they were both orphans, they had prepared their will and the guardianship documents as soon as they knew they were going to have a child.”

“No, the other part,” Xiao Zhan tried to speak in a controlled tone.

“And they named the two of you as co-guardians for their child in the event of their death.”

The next several minutes were a blurry haze as the lawyer went on to dump all the details of the will and clauses of their guardianship contract on the two thunderstruck men. 

“Oh, and also,” the woman opened yet another folder and pulled out two envelopes, “your friends wrote these for you,” she handed them the letters. “A letter addressed to each of you individually.”

Yibo and Xiao Zhan leaned forward and took the ones addressed to them and sat back once more, still quiet and dazed.

“I know this is…a lot,” the woman finally clicked the folders shut and sighed. “You have time to think this over and decide how to handle things from here. There _are_ options in case you _both_ decide that are unable to bear the responsibility of child care.”

The men followed her gaze and looked at the second woman who had thus far been sitting quietly beside her.

“Uhh…yes,” the social worker from child services nodded slightly. “It is important that we do what is best for the child and sometimes that means letting someone else take responsibility; someone who is more,” she eyed the men hesitantly before continuing, “prepared to take care of a child.”

“Think it over,” the lawyer added hastily before either man could respond. “We have time until the baby is discharged.”

After a few seconds of further silence and stillness, Yibo let out a long exhale and massaged his furrowing eyebrows and Xiao Zhan swallowed and nodded.

* * *

They had the waiting room to themselves all night. They sat apart, busying themselves on their phones. Xiao Zhan was mindlessly scrolling through his emails when he felt a presence standing in front of him. When he looked up, he saw Yibo look at him nervously as he bit his inner cheek.

“Do you have some cash for the vending machine? I…don’t normally carry cash and the machine here is really old…doesn’t accept cards.”

“Oh, yeah,” Xiao Zhan nodded and stood up. 

He began walking in the direction of the machine but stopped and turned around when he noticed that Yibo was not following him.

“Well?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Oh…umm…nothing,” Yibo shook his head and moved.

“What do you want?” Xiao Zhan asked as his eyes skimmed over the contents inside as well. 

“That soda,” Yibo placed his index finger on the glass.

Xiao Zhan put in some coins and punched the right numbers. When the can dropped, he repeated his actions and bought a snack for himself. 

“Thanks,” Yibo retrieved both items from the dispenser and held out the snack packet.

“No worries,” Xiao Zhan replied as he opened the bag carefully and then offered Yibo some.

“I’m good, thanks,” Yibo shook his head and plucked open his drink.

They stood in silence as Yibo took a sip of his soda and Xiao Zhan a bite of his snack.

“So,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and leaned back against the vending machine, “I…I was thinking…I can handle the funeral arrangements…I mean there really isn’t much to do since they already planned for…everything…” he smiled bitterly, “but I can oversee and coordinate with the funeral home and-”

“Yeah, okay,” Yibo interrupted and Xiao Zhan turned to see his clenched jaw and tight lips.

“Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan began softly but found his own voice trembling, “I know…I know we both don't know each other very well but…they trusted us the most and…we will…we can…figure this out.”

“Mn,” Yibo managed to nod briefly and Xiao Zhan didn't miss the way he relaxed ever so slightly.

They returned to their seats and Xiao Zhan finally turned his attention to the envelope he had been given. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Yibo doing the same. His mind couldn't help but wonder what the other’s letter contained. But pretty soon, it didn't matter. Because his mind was consumed completely by the words that were written in his. 

* * *

When Yibo’s eyes opened, it was morning. He hadn't realized when he had dozed off. He scrambled up and folded the letter that was sprawled across his chest. He felt something twitch in his heart as he remembered the words it held. He wondered what words were written in the other letter which was when he noticed that he was now alone in the lounge.

He stood up, suddenly frantic, and rushed towards the door just as it opened slowly. He paused mid-stride and let out an involuntary sigh of relief when he saw Xiao Zhan walk in with two cups in his hand.

“Good morning,” Xiao Zhan handed him one cup. “Thought you could use a coffee. Sorry, I didn't know how you liked-”

“Thanks,” Yibo brushed aside the rest of Xiao Zhan’s words and nodded.

“So,” Xiao Zhan nodded back and then took on a look of sudden determination. “We should talk.”

“Mn,” Yibo rolled his shoulders and stretched the kinks in his neck. “We should.”

“I-”

Just then, the door opened and a nurse walked in. 

“Are you Mr. Wang Yibo and Mr. Xiao Zhan?”

“Yes, we are,” Xiao Zhan responded quickly, both feeling suddenly eager and nervous.

“I just wanted to let you know the baby is finally in a stable condition and should be ready for discharge by the end of today,” the nurse smiled.

“Thank god!”

“That’s awesome!”

Both men sighed and exclaimed simultaneously. 

“Yep,” the man smiled at them. “You can visit the child if you want.”

“Oh,” Yibo stilled.

“Yeah…we do,” Xiao Zhan nodded and then froze, “I mean…” he turned to Yibo hurriedly, “sorry…I didn't mean to speak for both of us…we…you don't have to if you-”

“No…no,” Yibo recovered quickly enough, “I want to too.”

With another mutual nod, the two men followed the nurse and a few minutes later, found themselves in front of a hospital crib with a sleeping child inside it. 

“She has so many tubes attached to her still,” Yibo spoke in a disturbed voice.

“Don't worry, those will be removed in a bit. She’s a premature baby so she just needed some help,” the man spoke in a gentle smiling voice as he adjusted her bedding. “But she’s all better now. She was a fighter,” he said proudly.

Xiao Zhan and Yibo watched her in wonder. 

“She has her mother’s nose…” Xiao Zhan whispered, almost to himself.

“And her father’s chin,” Yibo whispered back.

They looked up at each other and both could see the shine in their eyes. They looked away almost immediately and reeled in their emotions. When the nurse left, they remained standing on either side of the crib.

Xiao Zhan’s phone ringing snapped them out of their thoughts and he answered it hurriedly in an attempt to prevent it from waking the child.

“Hello…yes…oh, you’re here?” He mumbled into the phone. “Okay…yeah…we’ll be there in a minute.”

“It’s the lawyer and the social worker,” Xiao Zhan supplied when he ended the call. “They were notified about the intent to discharge her,” he glanced at the sleeping baby. “They’re here to...decide things.” 

“We didn't get to talk,” he went on when Yibo didn't respond or move. “Look, I know this is a lot for you. It is for me too,” he clutched the edge of the crib as he went on determinedly, “But I want you to know that I am not walking away from his child. And I am also not going to hold it against you if you can’t-”

“Neither am I,” Yibo interrupted him with his quiet words.

Xiao Zhan’s grip on the crib loosened just a tad.

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan whispered back and nodded, exhaling in relief. “Okay.” 

* * *

“Taking care of a newborn baby is no joke,” the social worker began. “It’s hard enough when you’re a new parent and spend months preparing yourself for the baby’s arrival. But you two-”

“I have some experience with children and we both are taking time off work to dedicate ourselves to this child,” Xiao Zhan stood up and spoke in a firm tone. 

“Fine,” the woman gave up. “But if there is anything you need or if it turns out to be too much for you to handle-”

“We have your card,” Yibo stood up as well.

“So does this mean you are accepting guardianship of the child?” The lawyer spoke up finally.

“There is no way we are letting her grow in the same orphanage system her parents grew up in. They wanted a better life for her and entrusted us with this responsibility,” Xiao Zhan replied.

“And we will honor their last wish,” Yibo added with finality.

“How is this even going to work? You two have your own separate lives and from what I gather, you don't know each other well.”

“We will…figure this out,” Yibo repeated, almost chanted, Xiao Zhan’s words to him from the previous night. 

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan’s voice added, steadier than Yibo’s. “One step at a time.”

“Okay then,” the lawyer crossed her arms across her chest. “First step. Where is the baby going to be staying?”

“My place,” both men responded at once.

They looked at each other, surprised and suddenly unsure. 

“Uhh,” Yibo scratched the back of his neck.

“Umm,” Xiao Zhan bit his lips.

“Second step. Who’s going to pack up their belongings in their home?”

“We can hire someone to do that,” Yibo responded.

“We will do it, of course,” Xiao Zhan replied simultaneously.

Once again, they looked at each other, surprised. The lawyer and social worker pursed their lips and stared at them with raised eyebrows. 

“How about this?” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and returned the womens’ stares defiantly. “Since they must have been prepared for her arrival, I’m sure their home has everything we will need to start. We can stay there temporarily. That way, we can pack their belongings slowly while we take care of her.”

“But what about after that? Where will she stay then?” The social worker asked.

“One step at a time,” Xiao Zhan repeated. “Give us some time,” he looked at the women with pleading eyes. “We’ll need a week or so anyway to pack up their stuff and hold a proper funeral,” his voice lowered slowly. 

“Yes,” Yibo finally spoke and walked up to stand by Xiao Zhan. “We’ll stay together at their home temporarily. And come up with a plan for…all of this.”

They looked at each other, silently uniting forces, and then looked back at the two women.

“A week it is,” the lawyer nodded.

“And by then if you don't have a proper plan for how you’re raising this child, we will need to reconsider other options that are in her best interest,” the social worker added.

“Agreed,” Xiao Zhan turned to look at Yibo.

Yibo met his gaze and Xiao Zhan could see he was overwhelmed. But then, a moment later he saw something else take over - determination. 

“Agreed,” Yibo replied.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Xiao Zhan and Yibo stood inside the home that their friends would no longer inhabit. It was a tiny one bedroom flat.

“Good thing ge was planning on buying another apartment…this place is too small to raise a child,” Yibo looked around. “I never understood why he didn't get a bigger place in the first place. He could afford it with his racing prize money. He’s at the top of the game!”

They looked at each other at Yibo’s slip up but neither corrected it out loud. 

“They were just…prudent with their money,” Xiao Zhan replied instead and walked in with the baby seat that held the sleeping child.

“Yeah,” Yibo followed him in. “They were really smart like that.”

After an awkward silence during which they surveyed the entire apartment, Xiao Zhan finally placed the car seat down and sat down on the couch.

“So…this week…” he began.

“Yeah…umm…” Yibo leaned against the wall opposite him. “I’ll be here all week. It’s off season for me and I can be here the whole time.”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan looked up at him in mild surprise and for the first time, they looked at each other properly. 

Xiao Zhan’s surprise grew when he realized, all of a sudden, how young Yibo looked. He had met him only once, at their friends’ wedding. But he had been too busy between the happy couple and his then boyfriend who had accompanied him to the event to get to know Yibo. 

But, strangely enough, he felt like he knew the man to some extent. There would always be some offhanded mention of him in their conversations during the occasional dinners he was invited to after his break-up. Even at work, his friend would ramble on every now and then about her husband and his friend and their latest motorcycling escapades. 

_Looks like I’ll have all the time now to get to know him better._ Xiao Zhan thought.

“That’s great. I…I’ve taken time off work too and if anything comes up, I can just work from home to handle it. Also,” Xiao Zhan hesitated a bit, “if you don't mind me asking…you…have you had any experience with children? How old are you?”

“Not much,” Yibo shrugged but couldn't help but bite his lips a little as if nervous about being judged. “I’m 25. Have you?”

“I’m 31 and many of my cousins have children so I _have_ dealt with them before…just not with a…” he eyed the newborn baby and Yibo noticed the way his fingers fidgeted.

Yibo couldn't help the slight sense of relief that washed over him to know that Xiao Zhan was older than him and a little more experienced at this. He realized how little he knew about the man he was supposed to spend the rest of the week with. He didn't let his mind correct him on that slip-up as well. 

_I just need to focus on this one week, one day at a time._ Yibo thought.

“So how about we take advantage of the fact that she’s sleeping?” Xiao Zhan stood up with determination in his voice. “Thankfully, they have already set up the crib and there are some diapers and toys and stuff. But we need to stock up on more formula and other things.”

“Let’s order then,” Yibo pulled out his phone and nodded. 

“And we need to start…packing their belongings as well,” Xiao Zhan lowered his voice. “No matter what happens at the end of this week, their things need to…”

“Yeah,” Yibo didn't wait for him to finish. “We can do that.”

“One day at a time,” Xiao Zhan muttered more to himself than out loud as he took off his jacket.

“One day at a time,” Yibo whispered in reply.

* * *

One hour into emptying and packing away the closet in the bedroom, a loud wail startled both men. Xiao Zhan jumped up to his feet and dashed to the crib at the other end of the bedroom. 

“Here we go,” Xiao Zhan mumbled as he leaned over the crib and watched the baby girl wake up.

He turned to look at Yibo who was now beside him. The moment they had been dreading was finally upon them. They were now alone with a fully awake baby who seemed to be edging closer and closer to a sobbing tantrum.

Another wail forced them to jerk their attention back to her. Xiao Zhan instinctively reached out and touched the baby in an attempt to soothe her. 

“Maybe we should try feeding her. It’s almost time for her feeding anyway according to the schedule they gave us.”

“Mn, okay,” Yibo nodded helplessly.

“Let’s prepare her formula…can you…do that following the instructions? I put the paper on the fridge,” Xiao Zhan bent down to pick the crying baby.

“Uhh…I…”

“I’ll be right there with you,” Xiao Zhan gave him a reassuring look. “I just…think it’s better if I hold her for now so she can stop-”

He was interrupted with another loud, full-bellied wail and Yibo got the point.

“Unless you want to hold her?” Xiao Zhan asked.

“No!” Yibo blurted almost immediately. “I…I don't know how…”

“We’ll get there,” Xiao Zhan adjusted the girl in his arms and then led the way out. 

As Yibo followed the instructions to prepare the formula on the sheet, Xiao Zhan hovered around him, cradling and rocking the baby. But nothing helped.

“Ayaa…bao-bao…my sweet girl,” Xiao Zhan cooed soothingly, “please stop crying. Your food is almost ready. Your jiujiu is getting it for you now,” he spoke in sing-song. “And then bao-bao will eat happily and your jiujiu’s will finish packing, okay?”

Yibo felt something in his chest wind up each time he heard the word ‘jiujiu’ but kept his attention focused on the task at hand. A few minutes later, he followed Xiao Zhan’s instructions and tested the temperature of the formula and then it was ready. 

“So how do I…should I just put it-”

“Here, let me sit and hold her,” Xiao Zhan settled down on the couch slowly. “Can you hand me those pillows and put it under…uhh…” Xiao Zhan paused when Yibo nested him in just the way he had wanted. “That’s…perfect…thanks.”

They spent the next several minutes trying to find the angle to get the baby to take the bottle. Each time, she jerked around violently and cried harder. Exasperated, they stopped trying and Xiao Zhan held her close in an attempt to coax her.

“Bao-bao,” me murmured, hugging her to his body and swaying gently as Yibo watched, nervous and unsure. “It’s okay, bao-bao. Please, sweetheart.”

“Can I try?” Yibo spoke all of a sudden.

“Of course, come sit closer,” Xiao Zhan patted the space beside him and handed him the bottle back.

Yibo sat next to him and leaned in, offering the baby the bottle. 

“Hey,” Yibo mumbled awkwardly.

Both Xiao Zhan and the baby turned to look at the poker-faced man. And just like that the baby, now intrigued by Yibo, went silent. 

“What the-” Xiao Zhan began but caught himself in time. “What do ya know!?” He gasped. “Try it now. Try feeding her.”

Yibo slid the bottle in carefully and Xiao Zhan adjusted it by putting his hand over his. Yibo adjusted himself so as to not be uncomfortable while holding the bottle as she began feeding, much to both their relief. He slid his other arm along the back of the couch behind Xiao Zhan so he could sit comfortably. 

As the minutes passed them by, they held their breaths in silence, too scared to even move lest it stop her from feeding. And so they stayed like that, side by side, Yibo’s chest pressed up against Xiao Zhan’s arm, Xiao Zhan’s hand resting lightly on Yibo’s as they held the bottle together. 

* * *

“I’ll get you a cloth,” Yibo cleared his throat and stood up when the baby was done feeding.

“That would be nice,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat as well and then glanced down at the spit up on his chest. “I didn't know…burping them involved…things coming out of their mouth.” He finished wryły.

After they were done, the child had gone off to sleep once again. Xiao Zhan laid her back in her crib and they resumed packing up the things in the bedroom. As the day slowly progressed, they set into a binary routine of packing and feeding and packing and feeding. By the end of the day, they had packed up the closet and other belongings from the bedroom and also managed to skip all of their meals. 

“I can make something quick,” Xiao Zhan took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as they set aside the last trash bag filled with things to donate. 

“You’re tired…let’s just order in,” Yibo suppressed a yawn.

“Okay, thanks,” Xiao Zhan sighed tiredly. 

As they ate their meal in silence at the dining table, the baby monitor stayed happily silent as well. 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Yibo spoke at long last when they were doing the dishes. 

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan startled, “I hadn't even thought of that,” he chuckled sheepishly. “Umm…it doesn’t look like a comfortable couch.”

“It’s okay…it’s not too bad. I used to crash here every now and then.”

“Oh, alright. But we can switch tomorrow.”

“That’s not neces-”

“I insist,” Xiao Zhan took the last washed dish from his hand and looked at him firmly.

“Okay,” Yibo let go of the plate as soft fingers took them from him to dry.

* * *

Yibo tossed and turned on the couch. He had never found it comfortable. But it wasn't the couch keeping him up this night. He swiped furiously at his tears and looked away from the photos of his best friend and his wife that sat on one of the shelves. 

_He’s gone. They’re both gone and there’s nothing you can do about it. The only thing you can do is be there for their little child. In whatever way you can. So stop-_

His thoughts were broken by the soft cries of the said child and he sat up hurriedly. It was past 2 am and he hesitated outside the bedroom door, but then finally knocked when he heard the child cry again.

“It’s open, Yibo,” a thick voice replied.

Yibo walked in on Xiao Zhan pacing the room with the child in his arms. He paused mid-step when he noticed how tired and groggy Xiao Zhan looked. But more importantly, he swallowed his own emotions that threatened to rise when he saw how red and puffy Xiao Zhan's eyes were.

Xiao Zhan looked up at Yibo and stilled for a brief moment when he noticed the dried tear stains on Yibo’s cheeks. He turned away and brushed his own cheeks against his shoulders in an attempt to wipe any remnants from when he was mourning in grief before the baby had woken. 

They spent the next hour feeding the baby and distracting her. Neither realized when they began drifting off as well with the baby asleep in Xiao Zhan’s arm as he sat in the middle of the bed against the headboard, with Yibo slouched beside him, nearly completely horizontal on the bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

When Xiao Zhan woke up, it was still dark outside. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and he nearly startled when he realized there was a baby in his arms. Luckily, his body didn't vault the baby away in a knee-jerk reaction. But he was startled a second time when he noticed the now completely horizontal body on the bed beside him, spreadeagled on his left with an arm and leg thrown across Xiao Zhan’s legs.

_Wang Yibo._

Xiao Zhan’s mind relived the last two days all over again as his mind caught up with his present situation and within the blink of an eye, he became fully awake and alert and held the baby close protectively. She was awake but thankfully remained quiet and looked at him curiously. He transferred the baby back to the crib after a diaper change and soon she fell asleep again.

_Yibo still hasn't changed her yet. I should teach him._ Xiao Zhan made a mental note and chuckled.

Then, he brought out two blankets and spread one over the fast asleep man who had shifted to take over more than half the bed. 

_I could take the couch._ Xiao Zhan debated as he pursed his lips. _But what if she wakes up again and needs something. I can fit in the other side of the bed._ He decided. _It’s big enough._

He carefully laid down in the sliver of space available at the edge and tucked himself in his blanket with a content sigh.

_We got through the first day and that’s all that matters._

Just as he began drifting off again, Xiao Zhan remembered the letter his friend had written him and one last thought echoed in his mind.

_I miss you. But I will do everything in my power to give this child the life you wanted for her._

* * *

Yibo woke up with a low groan. His head felt heavy and he felt too cozy to wake up just yet. He snuggled closer to the comfortable warmth and wrapped his blanket around him tighter.

As he shuffled forward, his nose bumped into something and it was then that Yibo opened his eyes reluctantly and realized, much to his horror, that he was spooning Xiao Zhan. Yibo’s eyes widened and he looked back and saw all the space that he had left empty on his side of the bed and how he had scooched over to Xiao Zhan’s side in his sleep. 

He pulled back, mortified and slid back to his side of the bed. He sat up slowly and finally let out the breath he had been holding when he was sure that Xiao Zhan was still fast asleep and most likely blissfully unaware of what had transpired.

_How the hell did I- oh._

He recollected everything that had happened the previous day and night and leaned back against the headboard with a soft sigh, eyes drifting every now and then to the crib beside the bed. 

_Ge, what am I doing!? What were you thinking?!_

His mind, as if in reply, conjured up the words from the letter his best friend had left him and he shut his eyes with another resigned sigh.

_I won't let you down, ge. I will do everything I can to take care of her and be the family she deserves._

“Good morning,” a low groggy voice interrupted Yibo just as he was about to doze off again in the seated position. 

“Oh…” Yibo jerked awake and shook his head, “hi…I mean good morning. Sorry, I didn't realize when I dozed off. I’ll sleep on the couch next tim-”

“It’s okay,” Xiao Zhan sat up and covered a yawn. “The bed is big enough plus we need all the comfortable rest we can get when she lets us sleep,” he chuckled.

Yibo found it very hard to meet Xiao Zhan’s eyes at that moment. He tried to forget just how comfortable he had felt spooning the tall man. But it didn't work. He could still remember the warmth and comfort he had felt.

“Looks like she’s up,” Xiao Zhan stood up and walked to the crib. “And I think it’s time you learnt how to change a diaper,” he turned around with a smirk.

That worked. After the half an hour of struggling to clean and replace the baby’s diaper as she peed mid-diaper change, Yibo had forgotten all about how cozy Xiao Zhan had felt.

* * *

“So…we still need a name for her,” Yibo eyed Xiao Zhan as he put the baby in the crib for her afternoon nap.

It had just been half a day but he felt exhausted to the bone. Between attending to her every need every hour or two and packing the remaining things in the house, all Yibo wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep again. 

“Hmm,” Xiao Zhan hummed in agreement and then let out a huff as he plonked himself down on the couch, clearly equally exhausted. “Can’t just call her bao-bao forever,” he sighed. 

“So, should we…look?”

“I was hoping we would find something in their letters or stuff that could give a clue as to what name they had wanted for the baby,” Xiao Zhan frowned. “It feels…wrong to name her just by ourselves somehow.”

“We can wait,” Yibo offered, “we could still find something. Ming-ge and Ai-sǎozi would hav-”

Both stilled. 

It was the first time they had said their names.

“Sorry, I…” Yibo began but trailed off.

“No, don't be. We can't just not talk about them,” Xiao Zhan shook his head. “I don't want to not talk about them. I want to…talk. And I want to tell _her_ about them so she knows everything about them as she grows up.”

“This isn’t just this week, huh?” Yibo gave a snort, as if mocking himself. “So much for one day at a time.”

“It is still one day at a time. But yeah…”

They remained silent and then suddenly Xiao Zhan stood up and announced.

“I need a beer. And knowing your Ming-ge, I bet there’s some in the fridge.”

“I guarantee it,” Yibo managed a grin, “but can we drink?” He glanced at the crib.

“Just one beer,” Xiao Zhan replied as he made his way to the kitchen. “We need it. Hell, we deserve it.”

* * *

“Ai-mei was younger than me but man could she act like everyone’s grandma!” Xiao Zhan giggled when Yibo recounted how he and his Ming-ge were scolded the last time they tried some stunts on a bike and landed in the hospital. 

“But she always meant well,” Yibo let out a long exhale when he finally stopped chuckling.

“She had such a capacity to love…she had the perfect name,” Xiao Zhan smiled fondly.

Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan grew lost in his own thoughts. He could see flickers of other emotions cross his face but they disappeared soon when Xiao Zhan remembered he was not alone. 

“Cheers to Ai-mei,” Xiao Zhan breathed a laugh as he straightened himself and raised his bottle.

“Cheers,” Yibo smiled back and clinked their bottles together.

“I’m sorry I never got to know you that well,” Xiao Zhan spoke after a long sip. “It’s strange, given that our best friends dated and married each other,” he laughed. “I only remember seeing you at-”

“Their wedding,” Yibo finished the sentence and took a sip as well. “Yeah, guess it was just always bad timing.”

“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan shrugged.

“Do you think this would have been easier if we knew each other more?”

“I mean…yeah…probably…as easy as something like this can be.”

“Okay, then.” Yibo sat up. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Really?” Xiao Zhan gave him a deadpan look. “That’s gonna help us?!”

“Hey!” Yibo raised his hands in defense. “Gotta start somewhere.”

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan giggled. “Red. You?”

“Green. Your turn.”

“Favorite dish? Mine’s hotpot…real nice and spicy!”

“Hmm…I guess hotpot too…but not as spicy,” Yibo shook his head furiously. “Favorite artist? Mine’s ASAP Rocky right now.”

“Oh?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow at the answer. “I love Stephanie Sun! What are your hobbies?”

“I like dancing…and skateboarding…and sometimes I practise card tricks. You?”

“Wow, I would love to see…all of that!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed in awe prompting Yibo’s ears to turn pink. “I love to paint and photograph and cook too I guess.”

“I wouldn't say no to you cooking everyday,” Yibo smirked.

“Shut up,” Xiao Zhan smacked Yibo on the knee playfully, “but of course…once we have a…routine…I would be more than happy to cook for us.”

A sudden silence descended upon them at those words.

_Us._

“So,” Xiao Zhan coughed and took another sip, “guess my next question is…would you prefer living in your own house or are we all-”

“There’s no way either of us can take care of this baby alone. And there’s no reason either of us should have to. We are in this together, right?” 

Xiao Zhan looked up to see Yibo’s face. What he found was a mix of determination, uncertainty, and vulnerability. 

“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan replied softly and smiled. “We’re in this together.”

He placed a hand on Yibo’s hand that was fidgeting on his knee and squeezed it. Yibo calmed down and held Xiao Zhan’s hand back. They stayed that way for a brief moment, smiling at each other nervously before Xiao Zhan leaned back once more and took another sip.

“So we raise her together…in the same house.” He announced as if summarizing a lengthy conversation that hadn't taken place.

“Yes,” Yibo nodded and finished the last of his beer. 

“I know,” Xiao Zhan began but paused as if thinking over his choice of words carefully.

“What is it?”

“I know you want to do right by bao-bao. But I am six years older than you and I remember what it was like to be your age. I just want to make sure you realize how this will change your life. All your spare time will be taken up by this for the next several years. You will have to plan your work around it. It will affect your…dating life too.”

“I know,” Yibo took in a deep breath before continuing. “And I’m okay with that. Ming-ge and Ai-saozi were my family. Ming-ge changed my life when he took me under his wing as an apprentice. He made me the racer I am today. But more importantly, he made me the person I am today. I’m not very close to my parents…he was the closest thing I had to a…family.”

Yibo couldn’t help the tear that slid down his cheek. Xiao Zhan moved closer and laid a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to go on.

“I would do anything for ge, and I know he would do anything for me. And as far as dating is concerned, I don't have much of a dating life to be bothered about,” Yibo let out a chuckle and wiped his cheeks. “But what about you? Don’t you have a boyfriend? I saw him at their wedding.”

“Oh, umm, we broke up a few months back.” Xiao Zhan moved back again and played with the empty bottle. “But I feel the same way. Ai-mei was like the sister I never had. And…” he could feel himself choking up.

This time, Yibo moved closer and hesitantly put his hand on Xiao Zhan’s.

“Thanks for being here,” Xiao Zhan spoke finally with great difficulty. “I’m glad I’m not alone in dealing with this.”

“Me too,” Yibo smiled when Xiao Zhan squeezed his hand back. 

Just then, a soft murmur sounded from the crib that turned into a whine and then a cry.

“She’s letting us know we aren’t alone,” Yibo snorted even as he smiled.

“Well,” Xiao Zhan stood up and wiped his cheeks and offered Yibo his hand. “Ready to do this?”

Yibo dried his eyes one last time and took Xiao Zhan’s hand and stood up.

“Let’s do this.”


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Things between Xiao Zhan and Yibo grew warmer, more comfortable after that. And it was as if the child sensed the space around her growing more friendly and settled. Her bouts of crying reduced considerably that day and although they still had to wake up every two hours that night, the whole process somehow seemed less tiresome and more entertaining and fun as they watched each other’s struggles.

By the time it was morning, however, the exhaustion had caught up once again.

“We should be getting up,” Xiao Zhan mumbled as he lay sprawled on his side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling, making no efforts to implement his words into action.

“Yeah,” Yibo sighed, not moving either.

After a few more minutes of silence, Xiao Zhan forced himself to open his eyes and do the bare minimum required to turn his head to look at Yibo.

“You should use the bathroom first and get ready,” he muttered.

“No, it’s okay,” Yibo turned to look at him groggily, “you can get ready first.”

“No, you,” Xiao Zhan insisted.

“No, you first,” Yibo repeated as well.

“I was up with her last, so I get ten more minutes,” Xiao Zhan whined.

“I was up then too…I need ten more minutes!” Yibo whined right back.

“We need to take her to the pediatrician for a check in today,” Xiao Zhan lazily kicked Yibo’s leg with his.

“Which is exactly why you should get ready first while she’s asleep so that you’re around in case she wakes up later,” Yibo kicked him back lightly and smirked.

“Very smart,” Xiao Zhan blew a puff of air to move his hair away from his eye. “But no…you first,” he poked Yibo’s side.

“Ow!” Yibo exclaimed and they both froze, eyes immediately darting to the sleeping child.

They let out a sigh of relief when she didn't wake up and before Xiao Zhan could say anything, Yibo poked him back.

“You first!”

“Wang Yibo!!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed under his breath as he smacked Yibo’s arm. “Get up and out of bed!”

“Xiao Zhan!” Yibo retorted back while keeping his volume low, “ _You_ get up and out of bed first!”

The smacks turned into nudges that turned into a shoving match and before they knew it, they were attempting to wrestle the other off the bed. With whispered curses and muted laughter, the two men fought for dominance.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo finally yelled out when Xiao Zhan had him pinned at the edge of the bed and threatened to shove him off. 

Both men stilled yet again and this time, the child stirred with a soft whine. They winced in anticipation but the cry never came and she went back to sleep. Their eyes turned back to each other and they curled their lips inward, suppressing their laughter and sighs of relief.

In the next moment, however, as their eyes remained locked on each other, they suddenly became aware of their position. With an embarrassed smile, Xiao Zhan let go of Yibo’s arms and crawled off of him, returning to his side of the bed.

“Fine, fine!” He cleared his throat and began getting off the bed. “I’ll get ready first.”

“Mn,” Yibo nodded, flushed with embarrassment which he couldn't pin a reason to, and watched him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

“Are you sure this is how we’re supposed to hold her?” Yibo repeated as he held the baby as per Xiao Zhan’s instructions in the baby’s bath tub. 

“For the fifth time, yes!” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and lathered the soap carefully in his hands. 

They had decided that it was time to give the baby her first bath since returning home and were now alternating between watching a tutorial video and implementing the said tutorial. Yibo held the baby and distracted her as Xiao Zhan soaped her and washed her cautiously.

“Saying ‘hey’ every time doesn’t count as talking to the baby you know,” Xiao Zhan grinned once they had begun to get the hang of the process. 

“I don’t know what to say to most humans, Zhan-ge,” Yibo said casually, “let alone a baby who’s a few days old.”

Xiao Zhan felt something warm settle in the pit of his stomach at the informal change in the way Yibo addressed him. 

“You can say anything you want to babies because they won’t tell anyone, will they!?” Xiao Zhan spoke to the girl in a childish sing-song voice as he scrubbed her feet. 

When they were done, Xiao Zhan slowly took the baby into his own arms and Yibo wrapped her completely in a fresh towel. They laid her down on the bed and dried and dressed her after much discussion over what she should wear to the doctor’s appointment so as to give the impression that they were doing a good job thus far taking care of her as two male guardians of a newborn baby. 

“Look at us,” Xiao Zhan cooed to the baby as he held her up in his arms, standing in front of the mirror. “Don’t we look good!”

“Do we look like two people who can take care of her?” Yibo asked nervously as he joined them and leaned in to adjust his hair in the mirror.

“We look good,” Xiao Zhan looked at him through the mirror and smiled reassuringly. “And we’re meeting the pediatrician today, not the lawyer and social worker.”

“Hmm, I know…I just…I don't want anyone thinking that she is any less cared for or lov-”

Yibo cut himself off as he realized what he was about to say.

“Here, hold her,” Xiao Zhan suddenly said.

“What? Now? I’m not sitting down and I’ve never held her when standing up alone and-”

“Here,” Xiao Zhan spoke softly and placed the girl in Yibo’s arms. 

Yibo wrapped his arms around her and let Xiao Zhan adjust and tuck her in them. He felt comforted by the light touches that slid off the baby and landed on him in the process.

“You’re right,” Xiao Zhan slowly pulled his hands back. “We love her. She is loved. Just as much if not more than all those other newborn babies. We _are_ two people who can take care of her. _You_ are capable of taking care of her.”

Yibo flinched at the lack of aid but slowly met Xiao Zhan’s assured gaze and finally began relaxing. He softened at Xiao Zhan’s words and held the baby close without any support for the first time.

“Hey…umm…bao-bao,” Yibo spoke gently, hesitantly, with some uncertainty.

“Are you okay?” Xiao Zhan asked, even as he smiled at the sight in front of him.

“Okay,” Yibo nodded.

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan held up the bag of everything the baby might need during the day. “Time for bao-bao, Zhan-ge and Bo-di to go for a drive!”

Xiao Zhan nodded with new determination as if he was a man on a mission and then turned and marched towards the door, unaware of the amused yet warm smile that had appeared on Yibo’s face.

* * *

“So it looks like she’s doing just fine so far,” the doctor spoke finally as he finished examining the baby. “Weight’s good. Her physical exam was normal. You’ve answered all our questions and it seems her diet is working for her and she has a good appetite. Are there…any concerns from your end?”

“No! Everything is perfect!” Yibo blurted.

Xiao Zhan and the doctor chuckled.

“No new parent, not even a biological parent, goes through this period smoothly, Mr. Wang,” the doctor smiled kindly.

“We do have some questions,” Xiao Zhan suppressed his laugh and spoke. “She doesn’t sleep for more than an hour or two at a time. Is that…normal?”

“Unfortunately for you,” the doctor grinned widely, “it is normal. For the first few weeks, at least.”

“Great,” Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo who shook his head with a bitter and bemused grin of his own. “And after a few weeks?”

“It gets better and if you’re lucky, she’ll start sleeping through the night for the most part in six months or so. But…take it one day at a time for now.”

“One day at a time,” both Xiao Zhan and Yibo repeated after the doctor and then looked at each other in mild amusement.

“I’m sure you two will get the hang of this…you’re doing great so far,” the doctor added encouragingly. 

“Thanks,” Xiao Zhan replied.

“Thank you,” Yibo replied as well, as Xiao Zhan beamed at him. 

* * *

That night, as they lay in bed, Xiao Zhan turned to face Yibo.

“So, Li Jun and Yang Mei will be coming over in two days,” he whispered.

“Who?” Yibo opened his eyes suddenly as if woken up by Xiao Zhan’s voice.

“Sorry…did I wake you? Sorry, sorry,” Xiao Zhan apologized hastily.

“It’s okay,” Yibo turned on his side to face Xiao Zhan as well. “Were you talking about the lawyer and social worker?”

Xiao Zhan nodded.

“In two days, we’ll have to tell them of our intentions and plan for taking care of…bao-bao.”

“Well, our intention is to take care of her and raise her just as ge and Ai-saozi intended,” Yibo stated.

“And we plan on staying together to do that,” Xiao Zhan nodded and added cautiously.

After a moment’s pause, Yibo nodded.

“And will we stay at your place or mine?”

“I don't think I have a preference,” Yibo shrugged.

“Can we pick my place then?” Xiao Zhan ventured with an apologetic smile. “I have everything set up to work from home already there,” he explained. “And it’s a great school district too.”

“Sure,” Yibo nodded again.

“And since they’ve already made financial arrangements for the baby, we don’t have to worry much about that. Although, I am completely capable of and okay with using my own finances too,” Xiao Zhan kept speaking more to himself than Yibo.

“Me too,” Yibo agreed.

They looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding and turning back to their sides to sleep. But neither slept. And a few minutes later, both broke the silence simultaneously.

“I have an idea for her name.”

“You too?” Both said together, yet again.

With short giggles and shakes of their head, Xiao Zhan and Yibo sat up.

“You first,” Xiao Zhan told Yibo.

“No, you first,” Yibo shook his head. “I respect the elderly,” he smirked.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened but then he smirked back.

“In that case, maybe I should be the one to pick her name,” Xiao Zhan winked playfully.

“No!! We both pick!” Yibo pouted.

Something in Xiao Zhan’s chest caught at the sight but he shook it off and recovered quickly.

“Okay, okay…of course, Bo-di,” he smiled amicably. “I was thinking…we could combine their names…Ai and Ming…Ai-”

“-Mi,” Yibo finished the sentence with wide eyes. “That’s exactly what I was going to say!”

“No way!?”

“Aimi,” Yibo repeated with fondness and wonder in his voice.

“Aimi. It means beautiful love,” Xiao Zhan whispered as he smiled to himself at the thought.

“It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed this baby name, with permission from the writer, from another yizhan kid fic - [Marriage of Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712143) (modern au featuring yizhan and wangxian)!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Two days later saw Xiao Zhan and Yibo darting from one end of the flat to another, cleaning, dusting, arranging, sweeping, tidying and so and so forth until they crashed on the couch with exhausted sighs.

Ten minutes later, Xiao Zhan got up again.

“We need to clean the kitch-”

“We just did,” Yibo reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back down. “It’s enough. The house is sparking clean, Zhan-ge.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts. It’s good. It’s going to go great!” 

Xiao Zhan frowned and thought for a few seconds before caving and leaning back into the couch with a long huff. Yibo finally let go of his wrist when he realizes he was still holding it.

“Okay, yeah…you’re right, you’re right,” Xiao Zhan stretched his neck. “And anyway, they should be here any sec-”

The doorbell rang before he could even finish his sentence. Xiao Zhan groaned and Yibo chuckled nervously.

“I’ll get it,” Yibo patted Xiao Zhan on the thigh on the way to the door.

When the two women walked in, Xiao Zhan put on his brightest smile and welcomed them inside.

“Hello, hello,” he bowed as everyone said their greetings.

“Nice to meet you again,” Li Jun, the lawyer spoke. “The house looks great,” she observed as they came inside and sat in the living room.

“Where’s the baby? How have you all been?” Yang Mei, the social worker, inquired as she began taking notes on the condition of the home.

Xiao Zhan and Yibo smiled and eyed each other nervously. 

“She just fell asleep for her afternoon nap,” Xiao Zhan replied and stood beside Yibo, shoulder to shoulder.

“Oh that’s nice,” she smiled. “The doctor’s reports?” 

Yibo handed her the file as the lawyer pulled out another folder of her own.

“So, this is going to be simple,” Li Jun stated. “We’ll go over the provisions and clauses in your friends’ will and if we are all in agreement still that this arrangement is in the best interest of the baby, she can stay. That is, assuming, you want to keep going down this path and-”

“YES!” Both men exclaimed at once, shocking the two women.

“I mean…we mean,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and calmed his voice down, “we are still committed to taking care of and raising the child.”

“Alright then,” both women glanced at each other before Li Jun continued. “Let’s proceed with the formalities in that case.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan closed the door and let out a long sigh. 

“So that’s it?” Yibo’s voice floated into his ears from somewhere in the living room.

Xiao Zhan swallowed and rested his forehead against the door.

“Yeah,” he whispered in a thick voice, overcome with emotion. 

They remained silent.

Slowly, Xiao Zhan turned around and saw Yibo sitting on the couch with the face of a man who had just let something huge sink in.

“We’re officially co-guardians for Aimi,” Xiao Zhan barely whispered but even a pin drop could be heard in the silence that loomed between them.

“So that’s it,” Yibo whispered back, more to himself this time.

Xiao Zhan sat beside him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked.

Yibo placed a hand on his and gave it a squeeze. Just then, Aimi let out a soft whine and both men huffed with gentle laughter.

“Who’s turn is it to change the diaper this time?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow and looked at Yibo with a smirk.

“Arrgghhh,” Yibo grimaced and stood up. “Fine, fine. Me. It’s me!”

* * *

Later that night, as they packed the last remaining things for their move to Xiao Zhan’s home the next day, Xiao Zhan spotted the letter he had been given by their friends and was struck by a sudden thought.

“Yibo,” he picked up the letter and held it out towards the preoccupied man, “I want you to read this letter that Ai-mei and A-Ming wrote me.”

“Huh?” Yibo looked up, now fully attentive. “You mean the letter they wrote to you regarding their decision to make us Aimi’s guardians?”

Xiao Zhan nodded silently.

“You don’t have to, ge,” Yibo offered but Xiao Zhan placed the letter in his lap.

“I want to. Yibo, we-” he paused to gather his thoughts as he turned to face Yibo completely and put aside the task he was doing, “we are about to embark on a very long journey together. And we’re still wrapping our minds around what happened. I think this,” he gestured to the letter now in Yibo’s hand, “will help you understand their thought process better and maybe…maybe help in some way. And I want you to know me better too,” he added in a softer voice.

Yibo stood up and Xiao Zhan watched as he went over to his bag and pulled out an item. When he returned, Yibo was holding an envelope as well. It dawned on Xiao Zhan that he was offering him the letter that had been addressed to him by their friends in return.

“Are you sure?” Xiao Zhan asked.

“Mn,” Yibo nodded and handed him the other letter.

* * *

Yibo stepped out into the balcony after dinner. He pulled Xiao Zhan’s letter out of his pocket and sat in the chair and readied himself for whatever it contained. As he unfolded it, he felt as if he was intruding on something utterly personal, as he saw it addressed to Xiao Zhan at the top.

_Dear Zhan-ge,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it must not be the best of circumstances under which you have received it. But let’s not be sad about what has passed and let’s look to the future instead. A future in which you and our baby will form your own little family._

Yibo felt his heart clench at the thought that, in their own strange way, they were now a family. He had never been close to his family and couldn't remember what it felt like to have one. And now, he was in the middle of an eclectic little family of his own. 

_We apologize for the inconvenience this will bring upon you, Zhan-ge. But we know you can do this. We also know you have many questions. The main one being - why?_

Yibo sighed. That had been the main question for him as well. He took a deep breath. So far the letter had been pretty similar to his own. Now, he was about to get a glimpse into Xiao Zhan and his relationship with their best friends.

_Reason number one, you are one of only two people in this world who we would trust with our child._

Yibo felt his heart warm as he remembered that he was the other.

_Reason two, you are our family. Our only family._

Yibo’s heart, as always, constricted at the thought of the word family. They had said the same to him and he was still wrapping his head around the word.

_Reason three, we know will love our baby as if she were your own because we know your angelic heart is bigger than anyone else’s. Your capacity to love, care, and forgive is something we have always been in awe of._

_Zhan-ge, Ai-mei here, I want to take this chance to say (again) that your heart is a treasure. Please don’t leave it in the hands of people who do not deserve it._

Yibo chuckled at the mental image of his Ai-saozi lecturing Xiao Zhan on his love life decisions. Something in him, however, had already started feeling like he understood him better now. He could see this side of Xiao Zhan sometimes when he caught moments of Xiao Zhan with Aimi. 

The way he held the child, the way he looked at her, the way he talked with her, it was as if she were already his own. He had been and was the rock that was holding this entire situation down and Yibo knew that he was someone he could rely on without hesitation. It stunned him as he realized just how much trust he was putting in Xiao Zhan in such a short period of time. 

He also felt a tiny sense of protectiveness creep inside him at the thought of Xiao Zhan being with someone not worth his time and love. Her words made him wonder about Xiao Zhan’s ex boyfriend and why their relationship ended.

_And the last reason, ge, will make you roll your eyes but still. I know you don't say anything and you don't show it. You always put on a smile for everyone. You are always making everyone around you feel loved. But I know, ge. your sister can see through you. Its because you are lonely. Even when you are with your partner, even when you are with your friends, even when you are with your family. You are still looking for something. I hope my family can help reduce some of your loneliness. I hope, sooner than later, you find what you are looking for._

Yibo held his breath. He felt the protectiveness grow for reasons he couldn't understand. But he also understood, at some level, what she meant by her words. 

_The only other thing I want to say to you is - I hope you know what a big difference you made to my life. You gave this orphan the first feelings of belonging. And I am forever grateful for your love and support. I might be being selfish, but I want my child to grow up knowing the same sense of belonging you gave me._

_Thank you, ge. Take care of my baby, ge. And take care of yourself, Zhan-ge._

Yibo felt a tear slide down his cheek. He folded the letter and closed his eyes, letting them flow freely.

* * *

Xiao Zhan sat back on the bed with a long sigh. His feet hurt, his back ached, and he needed sleep. With another sigh, he pulled out the letter Yibo had given him and began reading. 

_Dear Yibo didi,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it must not be the best of circumstances under which you have received it. But let’s not be sad about what has passed and let’s look to the future instead. A future in which you and our baby will, hopefully, form your own little family._

_We know how unsettling that word is for you, Yibo. Even though you’re not an orphan, you’ve always struggled to know your family. But you are our family too. And we hope that this word doesn’t scare you. We also know you have many questions. The main one being - why?_

_Reason number one, you are one of only two people in this world who we would trust with our child._

_Reason two, you are our family. Our only family._

Xiao Zhan recognized the beginning which was similar to his own letter. But he was also starting to feel like he was getting to know Yibo better. He hoped, with time, he could understand what their friends had mentioned about Yibo’s family better on his own as well.

_Reason three, you have such a capacity to love. Even though you don't show it. Your heart is big and soft and just waiting to be filled with love and light and give just as much back in return._

_And the last reason (Ming-ge here now by the way), is because of a conversation we had the one time my dear wife and I broke up for a few days. Do you remember? It was you who kept me together. It was you who reminded me of what’s important. It was you who held my hand and got me through the night. It was you who told me to fight for my love. It was then that I knew, that you were far more mature and strong than you let on._

Xiao Zhan remembered the time their friends had fought and broken up briefly. It had been hell for his Ai-mei and he was sure A-Ming wasn't faring any better. Learning that Yibo had played a role in getting them back together, warmed his heart. 

_The only other thing I want to say to you is that you just need to start letting people in. Let someone in and you won't be alone anymore. Even though I am gone, I haven’t left you. A part of me remains with you. We were, are, and always will be, a family. Let go of the baggage that word holds for you. Let your new, unexpected, unique family in._

_Thank you for being my didi. Take care of my baby. And take care of yourself, Yibo._

Xiao Zhan felt the back of his eyes burn. His lips quivered as he realized that this person who he was reading about was someone who would now become an intricate part of his own life. Life was strange. The invisible cosmic forces had brought him, Yibo and Aimi together. And he would put his faith in the same magical force to guide them forward.

“Zhan-ge,” a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Xiao Zhan wiped the corner of his eyes hastily and turned to see Yibo standing at the door.

“Hey,” he smiled at Yibo.

“Hey,” Yibo smiled back.

“Done with the letter?”

“Mn, you?”

“Me too,” Xiao Zhan held it up for Yibo to reclaim.

They swapped letters and readied themselves for bed. 

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan broke the silence after several minutes. 

“Hmm?” Yibo sat on his side of the bed.

“Thank you for whatever you did to help our friends find their way back to each other after their break-up…”

Yibo flustered and grew embarrassed at the acknowledgement but managed a nod and sheepish grin.

“And I hope that one day, slowly, we too can become as close with each other as we were to our friends,” Xiao Zhan smiled sincerely.

Yibo’s eyes widened slightly at the word and he felt his heart soar a little at the sentiment expressed. 

“Me too, ge,” Yibo reciprocated a little shyly. “I hope with Aimi and…me around, you don't feel alone.”

This time, it was Xiao Zhan’s turn to fluster.

“Ayaa! Ai-mei! She…” he rubbed the back of his neck and cringed, “she exaggerates a lot!”

When Xiao Zhan met Yibo’s gaze again, he was surprised to see the sincerity and warmth in it. 

“But yes,” he sighed and added with a fond smile, “we are a family now. Always here for each other.” 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The move to Xiao Zhan’s place was chaotic to say the very least. Between getting the boxes moved to storage and settling in all the baby’s things and taking care of the baby itself, Xiao Zhan and Yibo spent a few days with barely any rest. It took another few days for Yibo to slowly move his belongings into Xiao Zhan’s apartment. 

They mutually decided that it was best to continue sharing a room until Aimi was sleeping for longer spells, which as per the various websites and books they had now begun looking into could be anywhere between 6 months to a year. Xiao Zhan’s flat was a spacious flat but even it only had one bedroom. In a year’s time, they decided, they would look for a place with more bedrooms.

It baffled them both no end still, that this was their life now. Making plans, both short term and long term, with a baby and each other. With each passing day, their bafflement turned a little more into acceptance. By the end of the week, they did manage to settle in and find some sort of a routine again - as much of a routine as a newborn baby would let them have.

Things between Xiao Zhan and Yibo had also grown more familiar and they had a surprisingly comfortable dynamic in the short time they had gotten to know each other. Yibo had learnt that Xiao Zhan was embarrassed easily when praised, so he had taken to rainbow farting all over him several times a day. 

And that was how he learnt that under the gentle persona, lay another fiery persona that he had come to call the Chongqing spice, after Xiao Zhan’s hometown, that gave back as good as it got. They would chat and banter and play fight and Xiao Zhan had surprised himself with how childish he would become around Yibo sometimes. 

One time, when Xiao Zhan was cooking, Yibo heard him sing for the first time. Not hum the way he would to Aimi but actually sing. It was the first time he was hearing it and he was blown away by the angelic voice that floated out of the kitchen. Xiao Zhan had flustered immediately on seeing Yibo peek into the kitchen and apologized profusely, apparently embarrassed. But when Yibo had praised him with genuine delight, the singing had remained a constant from the day on.

Another time, Xiao Zhan walked in on Yibo dancing in the balcony with headphones and Yibo had nearly tripped and fallen to the ground on being caught. But on seeing Xiao Zhan’s innocent wonder, Yibo had relented to his repeated requests for more performances with Aimi and him in the audience.

As the fourth week passed them by, Yibo began growing more confident at handling Aimi alone. They felt comfortable enough that Xiao Zhan began checking in with his work again. He didn't return to work yet but started with small things like answering emails or reviewing other’s design ideas, just enough to keep himself in the loop once more.

Things were going okay. Things were going more than okay. Things were starting to go good.

* * *

“I need to take this call,” Xiao Zhan stood up with his phone, throwing a quick glance at Aimi who lay in her crib. “You’re going to be okay?”

“Mn,” Yibo nodded, eyes following Xiao Zhan until he disappeared into the room, before resuming the game on his phone.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Yibo looked up abruptly and was bewildered. No one had visited them since they had moved back in. And he wasn't aware of any guests they were expecting. Confused, he hurried to the door and opened it quickly to avoid a second loud ring of the bell. 

On the other side, stood a tall, broad shouldered man, whose smile immediately turned into a frown on seeing Yibo.

“Who are you?” The man asked before Yibo could ask him anything.

“I’m sorry?” Yibo looked at him, perplexed. “Who are _you_? How may I help you?”

“Oh, umm…I…I’m here to see Zhan-Zhan,” the man replied slowly, carefully. “Is he here?” He peeked over Yibo’s shoulder to look inside.

_Zhan-Zhan?_ Yibo’s mind processed the way the man addressed Xiao Zhan.

“Zhan-ge?” Yibo asked. 

“Yes,” the man turned his attention back to Yibo and narrowed his eyes slightly. “Who are you again?”

“I’m a friend, Wang Yibo,” Yibo supplied. “And you?”

“I’m a friend too, from work,” the man cleared his throat. “I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but I’ve never heard of you. Have we met before? You seem familiar somehow.”

Yibo focussed on the man’s face harder. Something about him felt familiar too but Yibo couldn't put a finger on it. There was a vague image slowly taking form in flashes in his mind when suddenly-

“Chu Yue?” Xiao Zhan’s voice called out from behind Yibo.

Yibo turned around and saw Xiao Zhan approach the door with a curious expression on his face, one that he wasn't able to put an exact emotion to.

“Zhan-Zhan!” The man brushed past Yibo and entered inside.

Yibo startled but didn't say anything. A part of him reminded him that this was still Xiao Zhan’s home. A part of him still didn't feel like he had any authority to ask or say anything to Xiao Zhan. A part of him still felt a little unsure of exactly where he stood in Xiao Zhan’s life. There was still so much he didn't know. Clearly.

“What…what are you doing here?” Xiao Zhan’s voice seemed to be doing something funny as well, just like his face, and Yibo couldn't understand why.

“I heard about Ai-mei,” the man replied in a somber voice.

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan relaxed visibly, and Yibo didn't understand that reaction either. 

“But if you’re busy,” the man glanced at Yibo, “I can come back another time.”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan said again and finally, he looked at Yibo. “Sorry! How rude of me. This is Wang Yibo. Wang Yibo, this is Peng Chu Yue…he is…we…” Xiao Zhan seemed to hesitate, “he used to be a client of our design firm and…we used to date.”

Yibo’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened ever so slightly at the unexpected identity of the unexpected visitor. 

“Chu Yue, you’ve met Yibo…at Ai-mei’s-”

“Ah yes! At their wedding. I knew you looked familiar!” Peng Chu Yue extended a hand. “Nice to meet you again. And I am so sorry for your loss as well,” he offered sincerely.

“Thank you,” Yibo shook his hand and bowed lightly. “I’m sorry I didn't recognize you.”

“I’m sorry I showed up unannounced,” he chuckled nervously. “I didn't mean to…disturb you.” 

“Thanks for coming,” Xiao Zhan bowed lightly as well but the confusing tone was back. 

“Of course,” Chu Yue walked to where Xiao Zhan stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I came as soon as I heard.”

Yibo bit his lips as he suddenly felt more out of place than he had ever felt in the apartment. 

“I…I’ll go to my room,” he blurted. “Let you two…catch up.”

With those awkward words, Yibo hurried into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Yibo was panicking. There was no other word he could think of for it. But he didn't know why. He didn't know why he had panicked at the realization that the man was Xiao Zhan’s ex. He didn't know why he had felt the need to leave them and escape into the room alone. 

But now he paced the room and worried about things that up until a few seconds ago had no relevance in his life. Like the tall man who was now standing in the living room. Like the possibility of Xiao Zhan getting back together with his ex. Like the impact that would have on his and Aimi’s life. 

_Would they become a family then? Zhan-ge and his boyfriend. If they move in together, I would have to leave. Who would Aimi be with? How would we split time- what am I thinking!? I’m just jumping to conclusions._

With a huff, Yibo chastised himself into calming down. Fifteen minutes later, his heart had stopped racing and his mind had stopped feeding him worst case scenarios. He cleared his throat and slowly opened the door to head back out. 

Yibo peeked out and was about to take a step out when he froze. He retreated back into the room hurriedly and closed the door as quietly as he could. If his heart had been racing before, it was hurtling into space like a rocket ship now. 

_What…what were they…they were…they were hugging?_ Yibo’s mind reeled. _I’m sure I saw them hugging. What does that mean? Are they getting back together? They were so close together._

Yibo swallowed quietly and leaned back against the door. This time, he couldn't stop his mind from overthinking all the possible outcomes and consequences of the situation.

_What kind of a person is he? Did Ai-saozi really not like him for Zhan-ge? Will he be nice to Aimi? Will I have to move out? I don't want Aimi to grow up split between two homes, two paren- guardians._ Yibo corrected himself. _No, no, this is something we will have to talk about. Aimi comes first. Aimi always comes first!_

Yibo couldn't help another small nagging thought in a corner of his brain. A tiny sense of loss which, for the life of him, he couldn't understand.

Just then, Yibo heard a knock on his door. His heart rate picked up further but he turned around and opened it despite the chaotic mess that was his mind. On the other side, Xiao Zhan looked at him almost apologetically.

“Hey,” Xiao Zhan spoke first.

“Hey,” Yibo replied, unable to form a concrete thought that didn't lead to something catastrophic.

“Sorry for the unexpected guest,” Xiao Zhan leaned against the doorway.

“Not a problem, ge,” Yibo replied quietly. “It _is_ your home after all.”

There was a brief silence and it looked like Xiao Zhan wanted to say something more. Yibo prepared himself for what was to come. Xiao Zhan entered the room, glancing back at Aimi who lay quietly in her crib. Then, with an expression that Yibo took to be embarrassment and slight discomfort, Xiao Zhan stood in front of Yibo and spoke again.

“We need to talk.”


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Yibo sat at the edge of the bed, fingers fiddling with the bedsheet. Xiao Zhan sat on the other side quietly, as if searching for the right words. Eventually, Yibo became tired of the silence.

“So are you getting back with your boyfriend?”

Xiao Zhan looked at him, startled all of a sudden.

“You heard us talking?” Xiao Zhan asked without any accusation in his voice.

The panic in Yibo began rising again.

_I knew it. It was stupid of me to assume that I could have a family of some sort. This wasn't something that could be sustained. We were thrown into this! He’s older and more experienced with kids and has a boyfriend and of course he’s going to be the better option for Aimi._

Yibo’s heart stopped as Aimi’s innocent face came in front of his eyes.

_Aimi. No. We were both entrusted with her well being. I am not going to have her taken from me. I will not break my promise to Ai-saozi and Ming-ge. Zhan-ge can't-_

“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s voice broke his mental tirade.

“I didn't! But I saw you hugging him!” Yibo blurted and stood up, suddenly breathing heavily.

“What?” Xiao Zhan looked at him, utterly confused before realizing, “Oh, Yibo…” he stood up as well.

“So are you getting back together?!”

“Yibo, why are you-”

“Answer me!” Yibo clenched his fists to control his trembling. “How will this affect Aimi? How will this affect us? I need to know. I have a right to know. You said we are in this together. I have a right to know who is going to be a part of Aimi’s life. Are you going to-”

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed and interrupted Yibo’s rambling.

Yibo’s eyes snapped up. He didn't realize he had been looking away from Xiao Zhan. He also hadn't realized when Xiao Zhan had crossed around the bed and come to his side. But he was now staring into deeply concerned brown eyes.

“Breathe!” Xiao Zhan placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are shaking!” He eyed him worriedly.

Yibo felt like a tightly coiled spring just waiting to be unleashed. He wound into himself further, his entire body tense and clenched. 

“What is the matter with you? Why are you-”

“Answer me, ge,” Yibo repeated in a low voice, trying his best to keep his whirlwind thoughts in check.

“No,” Xiao Zhan replied and tilted Yibo’s face towards him by placing a hand on his chin. “I am not getting back together with him. We were hugging goodbye. There is no way I would make such a big decision at this point and that too without talking to you. You _do_ have a right to know. We _are_ in this together. We have Aimi to think of now. And Aimi comes first. Always.”

Xiao Zhan’s words worked like a balm and a trigger. Yibo felt his entire being uncoil in the flash of a moment and before he knew what he was doing, he launched himself forward at Xiao Zhan and hugged him with all his might.

Xiao Zhan fell back a few steps with the sheer force of Yibo’s embrace but caught his balance in time before Yibo could send them both falling to the ground. His eyes widened when he realized Yibo was crying. He instinctively wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer, not that Yibo had left much gap between them anyway.

“Sorry, ge…I just…I didn't know what to do…and I thought we would all be separated if you…and I wasn’t ready…I’m…” Yibo tried to express himself between sobs.

“Hey, hey,” Xiao Zhan soothed his back and hugged him back harder, “it’s okay. I understand. And don't even begin to imagine any of that stuff. Nothing like that is going to happen.”

Yibo pressed into Xiao Zhan and clung to him. Xiao Zhan winced a little at the pain but slowly began realizing just how much Aimi and their little life together had begun to mean to the both of them.

“We are a family, Yibo,” he whispered urgently, needing Yibo to understand it.

Yibo’s face was hidden in the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck. He tilted his face up to get a glimpse of Xiao Zhan and caught the mole at the corner of his lips. Xiao Zhan, on feeling his movement, glanced down as well. When their eyes met, there was a stillness that took over. It was as if a vacuum had been created suddenly and all the chaos had been sucked right out, leaving them in their own little bubble.

“Sorry,” Yibo whispered.

Xiao Zhan hugged Yibo closer. 

“No need to apologize. It just shows me how much you care about Aimi,” he whispered.

Yibo let himself be held. He sought comfort in the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck. They stayed in their embrace for a few more seconds before Yibo finally began pulling back slowly. He straightened himself but remained within a few inches from Xiao Zhan who had a sad smile on his face. Xiao Zhan reached out and wiped the tears from Yibo’s cheeks. 

“You okay?” Xiao Zhan asked.

“You ask me that a lot, Zhan-ge,” Yibo chuckled softly and let out a long exhale and rubbed his eyes out. “What about you? Are you okay?”

Xiao Zhan’s smile faltered but seeing Yibo’s concern and smile, he managed a small one as well.

“I will be okay,” Xiao Zhan replied.

“What…what did you mean you were hugging goodbye?”

Xiao Zhan sighed and sat down on the bed. He patted the space beside him and gestured for Yibo to join him once more. When Yibo sat down, Xiao Zhan sat comfortably against the headboard.

“He did ask me about getting back together,” Xiao Zhan spoke in a low voice.

“What? Now of all times? What a douche- sorry,” Yibo bit his tongue and stopped.

Xiao Zhan broke into a smile and his eyes crinkled in half moons.

“I agree,” he laughed softly. 

“Why did you two…” Yibo began but paused again, unsure of his boundaries once more.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan frowned and leaned forward, “you don't have to hesitate with me.”

“Why did you two break up?”

“We’d been together for a year and I…wanted to take the relationship to the next level,” Xiao Zhan began in a meek voice. “But he didn't seem to want to move in together. And I didn't see a future with him any more after that. Not after what happened at Ai-mei’s wedding.”

“What happened?”

“He…” Xiao Zhan looked embarrassed but then wiped the expression of his face, “he was drunk and he…was flirting with another man.”

“What a dick!” 

Xiao Zhan burst into laughter and fell back on the bed. On seeing him laugh so wholeheartedly, Yibo relaxed and finally joined in as well. He chuckled along, enjoying the sight of Xiao Zhan’s unabashed laughter that he was hearing for the first time.

Xiao Zhan sat up and wiped the tears that had sprung out from laughing so hard. He shook his head in amusement and looked at Yibo.

“I want us to be able to talk about anything, Yibo. And one day, when you’re ready, I hope you can open up to me too,” he smiled kindly and squeezed Yibo’s hand.

Just as Xiao Zhan was about to stand up and leave, Yibo suddenly found himself not letting go of his hand.

“My parents are divorced,” he said unexpectedly. 

Xiao Zhan paused and turned around again. He crouched down by the bed beside Yibo and looked at him, waiting for him to go on. 

“For as long as I can remember,” Yibo took a deep breath and clutched Xiao Zhan’s hand, “they had always been unhappy…fighting all the time. And then they separated when I was thirteen. And my whole life got cut into two pieces. Everything was divided, everything was broken.”

Xiao Zhan massaged the back of Yibo’s hand with his thumb.

“But the last one month…with Aimi…and you…and us…I felt more like a family than I ever did with them.”

Xiao Zhan smiled and suddenly felt an urge to envelope Yibo in his arms and hold him. He swallowed down the impulse and let Yibo continue.

“And when I thought that you and your ex would…I just…I felt like everything was breaking again.” 

“Oh, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan gave in and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Promise me that won't happen to us, ge,” Yibo whispered. “Promise me that Aimi won't have to choose between two broken halves.”

“Never,” Xiao Zhan replied without hesitation and Yibo immediately relaxed into the hug. “And one more thing, Yibo, this is your home too now. This is _our_ home.” 

* * *

In the morning, when Yibo woke up, Xiao Zhan had already left the bed. He was checking on Aimi in the crib when the bathroom door opened and he turned around to see Xiao Zhan walk out. 

Yibo’s hands clenched the side of the crib at the sight. Xiao Zhan, fresh faced with wet hair, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh, good morning,” Xiao Zhan startled a little on seeing him but then smiled as he walked to the wardrobe. “You’re up! I just went for a quick shower because Aimi seemed fast asleep. Both of you did,” he chuckled.

Yibo’s eyes stayed glued on the naked back that still had some beads of water trailing down it. 

“Did you sleep well?” Xiao Zhan continued to rummage through his closet, with his back to Yibo.

Yibo’s mouth parted as the muscles visibly flexed and relaxed with every movement Xiao Zhan made. 

“Why are you so quiet?” Xiao Zhan asked and then suddenly he turned around and their eyes met.

Yibo snapped his eyes away so fast it felt like a pin had pricked them. 

“I’m o-okay,” Yibo stuttered. “I mean I slept fine…”

Xiao Zhan caught Yibo’s eyes once again and this time, Yibo couldn't look away. He swallowed as inconspicuously as he could but he noticed Xiao Zhan’s eyes follow his throat’s movement. The silence suddenly felt heavy, as if it was an invisible something between them that could be sliced with a knife.

Just then, Aimi stirred and let out an abrupt cry, slashing the moment to pieces. 

Whatever it was, dissipated too quick for either to hold on to it and analyze.

“I…I’ll get breakfast started,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt. 

“Yea-yeah, okay,” Yibo nodded and turned to coddle Aimi. 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

“Let’s go!!” Xiao Zhan announced excitedly.

“Are we really doing this?” Yibo asked, unsure and still not completely on board.

“Yes, we are,” Xiao Zhan nodded with a slight smirk. “Look at you in your sun hat! You’re so cute!” He giggled.

Yibo blushed and coughed as Xiao Zhan looked at him in amusement. He adjusted his hat and waited. Xiao Zhan buckled Aimi into the carrier strapped to his chest and Yibo watched warmly as she settled against Xiao Zhan’s chest. 

It was going to be their first family outing. It was Xiao Zhan’s idea that they go on a walk together since it was apparently the perfect amount of bright and sunny.

“It will be fun and good for her. Plus, we _need_ the change of scene!” Xiao Zhan handed Yibo the bag of Aimi’s things and set off in the direction of the door. “She’s 8 weeks old now, it’s time she started getting used to the outdoors!”

* * *

“Okay, I didn't think that _that_ would happen,” Xiao Zhan grinned sheepishly.

“Which part? That random girls would swarm us because of the baby or that they would hit on you?” Yibo rolled his eyes.

“They were hitting on the both of us,” Xiao Zhan corrected with raised eyebrows.

“No, they were-” Yibo began but as if on cue, was cut off by two women who approached them.

“Oh, hello there,” one of the women greeted them and waved. “That is a very cute child you two have.”

“Thank you,” Xiao Zhan stood up from the park bench and bowed lightly.

“And you both make a very handsome couple too,” the other woman added and smiled kindly.

“Huh! Uhhh…we-,” Yibo blurted but was once again interrupted.

“If you don't mind us asking, is she adopted?” The second woman went on. “My partner and I have been thinking of adopting a child for a while now,” she put her arm around the other woman’s waist and they smiled at each other.

Yibo gawked at the gesture and was about to say something when Xiao Zhan replied.

“You two make a beautiful couple,” he seemed to smile almost wistfully. “We didn't adopt Aimi the normal way but I do know of an adoption agency that another friend of mine has used. Would you like the contact information?”

After Xiao Zhan had found the number on his phone and sent the two ladies their happy way after muttering several thanks and goodbyes, Yibo turned to him.

“Why didn't you correct them?”

“It didn't matter, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan replied absentmindedly while still watching the two woman walk away happily hand in hand. 

Suddenly, Xiao Zhan turned around with a very concerned look on his face.

“Unless…oh…I’m sorry…did you mind that they thought…I should have-” Xiao Zhan rushed with his words.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Yibo shook his head hurriedly. “I don't mind.”

“I guess we’ll have to eventually know what to say when we meet more people and start sending her to school and-”

Suddenly, a soft voice cooed. Both Xiao Zhan and Yibo turned their attention to Aimi who was stirring in the carrier strapped to Xiao Zhan. 

“She’s cooing,” Xiao Zhan smiled wide and wrapped his arm around the carrier as if cradling the baby. 

“It’s a beautiful sound,” Yibo shuffled closer to Xiao Zhan and leaned in near his shoulder to glance at her.

Xiao Zhan gently inhaled the scent of Yibo and felt it fill him with comfortable warmth. They watched as Aimi opened her eyes and looked directly at them. Both men froze.

“Is she…is she-”

“Looking at us? I-I think so.”

As if to prove his words, Aimi’s lips curled into a soft curve.

“Is she smiling!?” Both men exclaimed.

They looked at each other and back at the baby and back at each other. 

“She’s smiling, ge!” Yibo beamed. “She’s got the most beautiful smile!”

Yibo’s smile stretched from ear and ear, his cheeks rising, and his eyes lit up. Xiao Zhan felt his entire spirits soar as he watched the two humans in front of him with their beautiful smiles. 

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan murmured to the baby and then glanced back at Yibo. “You both have the most beautiful smiles.”

Yibo stilled and felt his entire face and neck flush but he recovered soon when Xiao Zhan chuckled and cooed back at Aimi.

“Neither of us can beat Zhan-ge’s smile!” Yibo declared with a broad smile.

“Aiishh, shush,” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes but Yibo could see the red tinge creeping up on him. 

“Zhan-ge’s smile is my favorite,” Yibo said in the most sincere tone he could muster.

Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo with surprise and his lips parted, revealing his bunny teeth. Yibo smiled triumphantly and then proceeded to caress Aimi’s smiling face with his hands. 

“I think Aimi agrees with me too, don't you baobao?” Yibo grinned at the baby.

Aimi gurgled a laugh and both Xiao Zhan and Yibo’s faces brightened ten fold.

* * *

“Are you sure? Is she going to be okay?” Xiao Zhan repeated to the pediatrician. 

“Don’t worry. It was a mild fever but she is alright,” the doctor smiled at the two worried men that stood before him. 

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan nodded and held Aimi to his chest as they readied to leave.

On the drive back, Yibo sat at the steering wheel, but couldn't help glancing at Xiao Zhan every now and then as if seeking reassurance. Both felt helpless. It was the first time Aimi had fallen ill and both had been scared to death. 

When they reached home and had tucked Aimi in after giving her the night medication, they lay in bed in silence. Xiao Zhan’s entire face had reduced to a morose look of worry and concern. Yibo didn't feel any better either. 

Xiao Zhan was staring at the ceiling when he felt a dip in the mattress beside him. He turned his head to see Yibo shifting closer.

“I’m scared,” Yibo whispered and turned on his side to face Xiao Zhan. 

“Me too,” Xiao Zhan sighed and shuffled closer to Yibo as well. “But the doctor said the medicines should bring her mild fever down. He said there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I know, but I still…”

“Me too…”

They looked at each other in silence and Xiao Zhan noticed how pale Yibo looked. He slid his hand down and held Yibo’s hand in his. Yibo moved their hands up to Xiao Zhan’s chest and entwined their fingers. 

Xiao Zhan felt his breath hitch but it wasn't discomfort. He couldn't pin exactly what he felt but soon, they were both falling asleep. 

* * *

When Xiao Zhan’s eyes opened, there was a heavy weight resting against his chest. He moved his face and realized something soft brushing against him. He glanced down and noticed Yibo, cuddling up against him and his arm around his chest.

Xiao Zhan’s heart skipped a beat and he lifted his hand off Yibo, letting it dangle mid air. Unsure of what to do next, he lay absolutely still. 

When Yibo stirred, he tilted his face up to hide it in the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck and snuggled closer until he was half on top of him. Xiao Zhan could feel his lips against his skin and sunk his body into the bed as much as he could but there was nowhere he could go to avoid being plastered against Yibo. 

“Ge,” Yibo murmured suddenly.

“You-you’re up?!” Xiao Zhan blinked in confusion and bewilderment.

“Ge…” Yibo repeated softly and Xiao Zhan noticed his eyes were still closed. 

Xiao Zhan nudged Yibo and slowly his eyes fluttered open. 

“Ge?” Yibo repeated again, slowly coming to awareness. “Oh…”

Their faces were inches from each other. 

“Yibo…you…were having a dream,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

“Oh…I…”

Neither spoke again but their eyes remained fixed on each other. And there it was again, that something invisible between them. A silence that was heavy enough to slice with a knife. 

“Go back to sleep,” Xiao Zhan finally managed to summon his voice back.

“Okay,” Yibo muttered but made no movements. 

“Yibo…”

“Zhan-ge…”

Yibo found himself leaning in further and Xiao Zhan’s arms somehow had gone back to resting around him in an intimate embrace. They gulped as the distance between them gave way to soft breaths warming their skin. 

Xiao Zhan placed a hand on Yibo’s cheek and Yibo leaned into the touch. Soon, their noses were grazing each other and their lips were tantalizingly close.

“Yibo…this isn’t a good idea,” Xiao Zhan spoke breathily, a hair’s width from Yibo’s lips. 

Yibo stilled. 

“Oh…sorry…” he mumbled and started pulling back. 

Xiao Zhan’s hands instinctively stopped him before he could think what he was doing. 

“No, wait,” he held him in place and looked him in the eyes. “I…it’s not…it’s because…”

“It’s because Aimi comes first,” Yibo finished the sentence for him, understanding immediately.

“Mn,” Xiao Zhan gave him a sad smile and nodded.

Yibo smiled and leaned forward. He rested his forehead against Xiao Zhan’s and let out a huff. 

“No broken halves,” Yibo whispered.

“Sorry,” Xiao Zhan whispered back and cupped the back of Yibo’s neck and held him against him firmly. 

“It’s okay,” Yibo replied. 

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo in for a hug.

Yibo settled in Xiao Zhan’s arms and let his warmth surround him. They let themselves enjoy the moment for a few more seconds before Xiao Zhan finally let go. 

Yibo scooted back to his side of the bed.

“Good night, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan tucked himself into his comforter.

“Good night, Zhan-ge,” Yibo replied and turned over to the other side before letting sleep wash away the remnants of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(10 months later)_

* * *

“Who’s turning one today!??” Xiao Zhan exclaimed as he gave Aimi a bath. 

“Aimi is!!!” Yibo responded as he played with the girl to keep her entertained. 

“Yibo is!!” Xiao Zhan corrected with a snicker and splashed a tiny amount of water towards the stunned man. 

“Ge!!” Yibo protested and threw some water his way with a mischievous grin.

“Yibo!!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed and giggled. 

The tiny splashes turned into a full blown water fight and soon, all three were drenched. Xiao Zhan and Yibo swiped at their faces that were now dripping while Aimi gurgled and giggled in her bathtub. 

When they had finished drying and dressing her up, they left the happy girl in her crib and turned their attention on themselves. They were still wet and messy.

“Here,” Xiao Zhan grabbed two towels and threw one at Yibo.

“Oww! So mean, ge. You treat Aimi with such care and me? You harass and treat me like trash!” Yibo feigned a whine and pouted petulantly. 

“Oh, is that so!?” Xiao Zhan rubbed his hair dry and laughed. “And how should I treat you instead?”

“With more gentle care,” Yibo exaggerated a soft tone of voice and held the towel out.

“Come here, you brat!” Xiao Zhan chuckled and plucked the towel from his hand. 

He rolled his eyes when Yibo closed his eyes and joyfully presented him with his face. He carefully wiped his face with dramatically gentle dabs and then dried his hair as well. In the process, they had come to stand closer and when he was done with his hair, they were merely a foot apart.

Xiao Zhan admired the very pleased face in front of him and smiled to himself as he kept going. He wrapped the towel around Yibo’s neck and slid it down his throat slowly, wiping the dripping beads of water. Sensing the slow motions, Yibo opened his eyes and they widened a little when he realized how close they were. 

“This gentle enough for you?” Xiao Zhan asked in a low, deep voice that did something to Yibo. 

“You missed a spot,” Yibo replied with a soft smirk.

“Is that so?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow and tugged on the towel that was looped around Yibo.

Yibo’s entire body jerked forward a few steps more and now their faces were just a few inches apart. They stared at each other and suddenly it felt as if time was slowing down. Yibo’s eyes couldn't help but trail down to the mole at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lips. Xiao Zhan’s eyes fell to Yibo’s lips and lingered.

“Uhh,” Yibo snapped out of the moment first. “Don't we need to start baking her birthday cake?”

“Hmm,” Xiao Zhan placed the towel squarely across Yibo’s shoulders and took a step back.

Yibo found his body following Xiao Zhan but held himself back.

“You’re right,” Xiao Zhan forced a smile on his face and resumed drying himself. “I should…start…that.”

* * *

“But we’re both supposed to-”

“I said get out!”

“I can help-”

“Out!”

Xiao Zhan stood with one hand on his hips and the other pointing to the kitchen door. Yibo looked at him, mildly amused at the picture he painted with the apron and the flour on his arms and face.

“Are you sure?”

“I think we both have learnt our lesson. You plus the kitchen equals disaster. I will bake this cake alone!” Xiao Zhan ordered and repeated his hand gesture for Yibo to exit.

“Fine! Fine!” Yibo sighed and raised both hands defensively.

With a grin, he left the kitchen to where Aimi lay in her play area. He sat beside her and the girl immediately lit up and cooed. Yibo laughed and picked her onto his lap.

“There you are!” Yibo gushed as he played with her hands. “Are you happy I’m here!? Are you happy Zhan-ge kicked me out?”

Aimi gurgled and let out a giggle.

“Oh you find it funny too, huh?!” He feigned a scowl before smiling and kissing the girl’s forehead.

Aimi jumped about in his arms excitedly.

“You like getting kisses, don't you?” Yibo cuddled the girl and showered her with more pecks.

As if in agreement, Aimi made ‘mmmm’ and ‘aaaaa’ noises. 

“Me too,” Yibo found himself saying before wincing and clamping his mouth shut with one hand. “But Aimi can't tell anyone, okay? Aimi needs to keep Bo-ge’s secret.” 

Aimi became silent almost as if in tacit agreement.

“Good girl,” Yibo glanced at the kitchen and caught a peek of Xiao Zhan roaming around busily, completely engrossed in the baking process. 

“I would like to be kissed too,” he sighed wistfully.

He felt Aimi’s hand brush against his face and turned his attention back to her. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that the little girl was understanding every word he was saying, the way she looked at him. 

“But for now,” Yibo changed his tone and drew Aimi close, “Aimi first.”

* * *

“We forgot to buy some drinks,” Xiao Zhan emerged from the kitchen half an hour later. “Can you go get some?”

“Sure! What do you want?” Yibo placed Aimi back down and jumped up. 

“Wine, maybe?”

“Mn,” Yibo nodded and grabbed his wallet and left.

Xiao Zhan smiled fondly at the obedient willingness and watched Yibo leave. He walked over to Aimi who was fidgeting with a toy in her mouth and scooped her up in his arms.

“Ayaa, look at you all drooly, baobao,” he spoke softly, lovingly. “Come here,” he wiped her mouth with his sleeve.

Aimi leaned in and fell against his shoulder in a semi hug and cooed.

“Aimi gives the best hugs!” He gushed. “Just like her Bo-ge,” he went on but then paused self consciously before continuing, “but Aimi can’t tell that to him okay?” 

“Okay?” Xiao Zhan pulled back and entwined his pinky finger with Aimi’s little pinky.

Aimi made another humming sound which Xiao Zhan took for acceptance of the pinky swear.

“Aimi can't tell Bo-ge any of the secrets I have told her about him, right?” He wiggled his finger at her cheek and poked it with an amused smile. 

Aimi plastered her lips against his hand in a sloppy kiss and smiled brightly. Xiao Zhan’s face grew serious as he watched the girl amuse herself with his hand. His mind wandered to Yibo and he couldn't help the longing that he suddenly felt. It wasn't new. 

He tucked it aside as he had become used to doing and played with Aimi for some time before returning to the kitchen to check on the cake. Just then the door opened, and Yibo called out.

“I’m back!”

“Just put it in the fridge.”

“Got your favorite,” Yibo entered the kitchen with a triumphant smile. 

“Thanks, Bo-di!” Xiao Zhan smiled back gleefully.

They stood facing each other, smiling dopily, until the moment was broken by the oven pinging. 

“Looks like the cake’s ready too?” Yibo cleared his throat and proceeded to put the wine in the fridge.

“Umm…yeah,” Xiao Zhan turned his attention to the oven as well. 

“Smells good,” Yibo replied. 

_Nothing smells better than you._ His brain added and he cursed at himself inwardly.

“Thanks,” Xiao Zhan took out the cake carefully.

_But your scent is something else altogether,_ His brain thought and he bit his lips to ensure he didn't say it outloud. 

“Now I just need this to cool and then I can frost it and we are good to go!” He said instead. 

* * *

“Ai-mei, A-Ming,” Xiao Zhan addressed the photo of Aimi’s parents that they had placed on the bookshelf after moving with Aimi back to his apartment. “We know your blessings are always with Aimi, but send her some extra special blessings today, okay?” 

He bounced Aimi in his arms as he spoke to them and Aimi beamed at the photos and Xiao Zhan and Yibo.

“We will always let this day be a day of celebration and remembrance,” he went on and looked at the photos with shining eyes, “so that Aimi knows you, knows who you were, knows she was loved, and knows she will always be loved.”

Yibo nodded even as he felt the back of his eyes burn. 

They proceeded to blow the candle and cut the cake with Aimi’s hand in theirs. Aimi sat at her dining chair and made adorable sounds as they cut the first slice together. 

_His hand over mine feels so warm and right._ Xiao Zhan couldn't help but think as they cut two more slices together while singing happy birthday.

_His hands are so soft and gentle._ Yibo thought right before reluctantly letting go as Xiao Zhan began plating the slices. 

They had decided that they would spend the day remembering their friends and their fond memories instead of mourning them. They had promised each other that this day would be made as happy for Aimi each year as they possibly could. 

They sat the rest of the evening with Aimi, who splattered her cake slice all over her face and body happily, and reminisced over cake and wine. 

“What was your first impression of me?” Yibo asked suddenly. “At their wedding.”

“Hmm,” Xiao Zhan put on a smirk and began thinking. “Handsome! So handsome! I swooned just like everybody else!”

“Zhan-ge!!” Yibo smacked his arm and flushed. 

“Okay, okay…” Xiao Zhan rubbed his arm with a hiss and laughed. “But I did think you were handsome!”

“Really?” Yibo blushed.

“Mn and I thought you were a little cold…aloof…for a wedding,” Xiao Zhan chuckled and ruffled Yibo’s hair. “But that was before I knew that you just take time to open up to people.”

“That’s it? Nothing else?” Yibo pouted.

“Aya! I…I…also thought you were very nice for being so attentive to Ai-mei the whole time. She couldn't walk around too much in her dress so you fetched her water and snacks while they were busy with the guests.”

“You noticed that?” 

“Of course, I did. Now your turn.”

“I didn't notice you,” Yibo smirked and then choked on his drink when Xiao Zhan sent a hand flying at his leg with a resounding slap. “Okay! Jeez! I was kidding,” he chuckled. “Umm…”

“Wow…have to think for so long?”

“I thought you were beautiful,” Yibo replied solemnly. 

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan grew embarrassed and then pretended to laugh, “very funny.”

“No really, you were the most gorgeous person in the room and your boyfriend was an idiot to flirt with someone else despite having you by his side.”

Xiao Zhan felt his entire body flutter and adjusted himself in his chair nervously.

“Ah, Bo-do! Thanks,” he replied awkwardly. “You know how to make someone feel special.”

“And then I saw the way you captured the wedding moments so naturally with your camera. You didn't interrupt people, didn't infringe on any moments, you somehow found the perfect time to capture a candid moment. And everyone was always happy when they saw the photo right after you clicked. Made me wanna see them too.”

“Why didn’t you just come up and ask?”

“I got to see them later,” Yibo shrugged. “They were perfect.”

They smiled slowly and clinked their glasses together.

“It was a perfect wedding,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “They were perfect.”

“To Ai-saozi and Ming-ge,” Yibo said.

“And to our Aimi,” Xiao Zhan added.

“To our Aimi.”

_And to you._ Both their minds added helplessly.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Before they knew it, another month had passed and it was time to move into the new place they had found. 

“Look around, baobao,” Xiao Zhan cradled Aimi in his arms. “This was your home for a year! Say bye-bye!” He waved her tiny arm at the house.

“Okay, car’s ready,” Yibo appeared back into the apartment. “Ready?”

“Hmm,” Xiao Zhan nodded with a sad look on his face.

“What happened?” Yibo placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Xiao Zhan sighed and chuckled at himself. “Sorry, let’s go.”

Yibo held him in place and then, to Xiao Zhan’s surprise, wrapped his arms around him and pulled them close. 

“I’ll miss this place too,” Yibo smiled sadly as well.

Xiao Zhan let out a soft breath and let himself and Aimi be encircled by Yibo’s arms. For a moment, he let himself feel the warmth and intimacy of the embrace and settled comfortably in it.

“Alright, I’m ready now,” Xiao Zhan pulled back a few moments later and Yibo reluctantly let go.

“Okay then, Yibo took Aimi in his arms and grinned, “let’s go to our new home!”

* * *

“Now this is a spacious home!” Yibo stretched and fell on the couch in their new three bedroom flat.

“I’m so happy we decided to set things up before moving in,” Xiao Zhan sat down beside him with a huff. “Or this would have been ten times more tiring.”

He stretched and twisted his neck around with a wince and a groan.

“Come here,” Yibo sat up and turned Xiao Zhan around and began massaging his neck.

“Yibo, it’s okay, I’m- aahh,” Xiao Zhan let out a long, relieved sigh as Yibo kneaded into his neck. “That feels so good,” he exhaled in relaxation.

Yibo grinned and kept massaging, paying utmost attention to every reaction and sound that Xiao Zhan made in order to be more effective. When he found a particularly sore spot, Xiao Zhan let out a low moan that made Yibo’s stomach do somersaults. 

Just as the sound left his throat, Xiao Zhan froze. He swallowed the remainder of the moan and shut his eyes in embarrassment.

“Okay,” he turned his back away from Yibo and stood up, “Let’s put our stuff away and settle in. It’s almost time for dinner.”

Yibo cleared his throat and nodded. They carried their suitcases and headed down the corridor to the bedroom. The first room to the right was to be Aimi’s and further down the hallway, were two rooms opposite each other on either side. 

As they looked at both rooms, it dawned on both of them at the same time that they hadn't decided which room would be theirs.

_That’s so stupid._ Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes at himself. _How did we never bring this up when we had the furniture moved in!? We didn't even discuss which will be our room and which will be a guest- oh._

_Are we going to flip a coin?_ Yibo’s eyes darted between the rooms. _How did this not come up until now!? We were so engrossed with Aimi and her things and her room that we never decided which will be our room and what we’ll do with the other- oh._

Both of them turned to look at each other as they stood at the entrances of each of the two rooms.

“Which one?” Yibo asked carefully.

“You pick,” Xiao Zhan replied, not entirely sure what he meant.

“No, you pick,” Yibo bit his lips. 

Both stared at each other, hesitant to allow more to be said. Then, with a sigh, Xiao Zhan looked away and spoke.

“Maybe…it’s a good thing,” he mumbled.

Yibo looked down and took a silent breath.

“Yeah…maybe,” he replied.

“You can pick whichever room you want,” Xiao Zhan offered.

Yibo didn't meet his gaze but nodded.

“Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan began softly when Yibo didn't say anything else. “Look at me.”

Yibo dragged his eyes up and looked. Xiao Zhan broke into a small, forced smile and extended his hand out.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” 

Yibo managed a small grin of his own and lifted his hand up as well.

“You’re on.”

* * *

After tucking Aimi in her room, Xiao Zhan and Yibo made their way to their rooms. They stood in the hallway and shuffled their feet as they looked at each other, stalling. They had shared a room for a year and now the mere idea of having separate rooms seemed strange. 

“So…” Xiao Zhan began and rolled his sleeves up, “you…umm…do you need anything else for your room?”

“Uhh…no…I think I’m good,” Yibo rubbed the back of his neck and replied. 

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan pursed his lips and bit the lower one incessantly. “Good night then.”

“Mn, good night,” Yibo trained his eyes away from Xiao Zhan’s wet lips.

He nodded and turned to head into his room. Xiao Zhan watched as Yibo disappeared behind the door. He let out an inaudible sigh and leaned against his doorway. After a few seconds of hesitation, he went into his room as well.

_When did I get so used to sharing a room with him?_ Xiao Zhan wondered sadly as he got into bed. 

An hour later, he was still awake. 

With a grunt, he sat up. The bed felt empty. The room felt empty. And weirdly enough, something in Xiao Zhan felt empty. He dragged a hand down his face and suddenly the image of Yibo flashed in front of his eyes. 

His breath hitched and he turned to look at the empty space beside him. He ran a hand over the unrumpled bedsheet on Yibo’s side of the bed. He bit on his lower lip and ran a tongue over it as his mind wandered. 

“Yibo…” he whispered, surprised at the longing in his own voice.

* * *

Three days. It had taken three days since their move to the new house for Yibo to crack. He was impressed with himself, though. He hadn't expected to get through the first night sleeping in a different room than Xiao Zhan. He had barely slept but at least he hadn't broken down and gone knocking on his room like he had been tempted to several times. 

A part of him wondered if Xiao Zhan felt the same way. His eyes would scan Xiao Zhan, searching for any signs of upset or longing. But he only looked tired which was normal given that Aimi still woke them up from time to time during the night.

That night was the fourth night of Yibo tossing and turning in bed. He could feel himself close to the tipping point. 

_Maybe it’s just hard to sleep because it’s a new place and a new bed. Maybe I just need some company to relax._

Convincing himself, thus, Yibo jumped out of bed. He went towards and retreated from the door multiple times before finally giving up and opening the door. He was about to step out when the door across the hallway opened as well and Xiao Zhan walked out, pausing on seeing him as well. 

“Oh, hey,” Xiao Zhan muttered.

Yibo had missed the sight. The messy hair sticking out in all directions, the groggy deep voice, the sleep filled dreamy look on the face. 

“Hey…” Yibo stepped out. 

“Couldn't sleep too?” Xiao Zhan asked, stepping into the corridor as well.

“Mn,” Yibo shook his head and shrugged. “Why can’t you sleep?”

_Because you’re not beside me._ Xiao Zhan’s mind replied. 

“Just…can’t,” Xiao Zhan looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “You?”

_Because I need you beside me._ Yibo’s brain supplied.

“Just,” he shrugged again. 

They stood in silence and slowly, their eyes met once again.

“Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan was the one to speak first. 

“Yeah?” Yibo looked at him, suddenly feeling hopeful about what he didn't know. 

Xiao Zhan found himself taking a few steps forward, closing the gap between them. Yibo’s heart skipped a beat and he was suddenly fully awake and all his senses were tingling. 

“It’s strange not having you beside me,” Xiao Zhan went on, surprising both himself and Yibo. 

“Sorry!” Xiao Zhan blurted, on noticing Yibo freezing. “I didn't-I didn't mean to make it sound-that came out-”

“Me too.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes snapped back to Yibo at his words and widened. 

“What?”

“I miss you too,” Yibo whispered. “I-”

Xiao Zhan surged forward and covered the remaining gap between them. Before Yibo knew what was happening, two arms had pulled him towards the tall, lean body. The moment their lips met, a shock of electricity ran through their bodies. Both men gasped as skin touched skin. Aching sighs escaped their mouths as heat met heat. 

Their hearts raced as Xiao Zhan’s hungry lips devoured Yibo. He tightened his arms around Yibo who clung to him, starved and stunned. 

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo moaned into his mouth before Xiao Zhan dove deeper.

Xiao Zhan felt his last threads of restraint snap on hearing the helpless moan. He pushed Yibo back and pinned him against the wall and plastered his body against his. They became a tangle of lips and limbs as they pressed into each other, wanting to meld into one.

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo breathed again when Xiao Zhan finally pulled back for a breath of air.

“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan rasped.

They stared at each other, eyes dark and heavy with desire.

“Kiss me again,” Yibo whispered, tangling his fingers in Xiao Zhan’s hair and pulled him closer. 

With a low growl, Xiao Zhan rushed forward and enveloped his lips again. This time he spared no mercy, nibbling and sucking on Yibo ruthlessly. Yibo sighed and moaned, digging his nails into Xiao Zhan’s back, begging for more. 

Xiao Zhan ran his hands all over Yibo’s body, grabbing at every part of him. Yibo leaned back against the wall as he ran his hands down Xiao Zhan’s back, stopping to grab onto his ass. Xiao Zhan groaned into the kiss as Yibo squeezed his ass and rolled his hips forward. This time, both groaned. Loud and lewd. 

They pulled back from the kiss, lips still hovering over each other, breaths hot and heavy, eyes blazing, hearts racing. Yibo felt his entire body burn under Xiao Zhan’s gaze. He wanted to be burnt to a crisp. He wanted it so bad. 

Just then a soft cry sounded from the adjacent room. 

“Aimi…” both men whispered at once and separated, slowly untangling from each other, before fixing their clothes and taming their rapidly beating hearts. 

With one long, last look at each other, Xiao Zhan and Yibo made their way towards the crying child’s room. 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Yibo woke up with a low groan. His neck was stiff and his entire body was sore. He had slept in the most awkward position on his bed after handling a restless Aimi twice over the course of the night. 

Ten minutes later, he heard Aimi whine and got up immediately to go check on her. As he entered the room, however, he noticed Xiao Zhan already there. He remembered how awkwardly they had parted ways after Aimi had gone back to sleep again. 

_Zhan-ge._ He cringed. _Fuck. Last night. He probably regrets it and thinks we should be more careful and never do it again._

With a heavy heart, he entered the room. And sure enough, when Xiao Zhan turned around on noticing his arrival, his face confirmed everything Yibo feared. 

When Aimi had settled down again, Xiao Zhan took in a deep breath and turned to Yibo.

“I’m so sorry, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan began immediately. “I…I don't know what came over me.”

_He regrets it._ Yibo thought dejectedly. 

“That is not…how any of it should have happened,” came Xiao Zhan’s next words.

_What?_ Yibo’s brain did a double take.

“I’m really sorry, I should have-”

“What do you mean _this_ is not how any of it should have happened? 

“Barrrrr!” Aimi cooed in the background.

“I mean…I shouldn't have…” Xiao Zhan seemed nervous and unsure, “you know…jumped you like that.”

“But I asked you to kiss me again,” Yibo blurted.

“Basssss!” Aimi continued her chatter.

“So…you…I mean…you didn't…you don't…” Xiao Zhan began but was at a loss for words.

“I wanted it as much as you, Zhan-ge,” Yibo grew hopeful and took a step towards Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes grew watery and his entire body visibly relaxed, as if suddenly free from a huge burden. He wrapped his arms around Yibo and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yibo felt a smile spread across his face and was about to say something more when-

“Baaabaaaa!!”

Both men pulled apart and stared at each other and then slowly turned towards the source of the sound.

“Baaaa!! Baaa!!!” Aimi gurgled and laughed at them.

“Did she just-”

“Say baba?”

“Baabaa!!” Aimi spoke again.

“Fuck,” both blurted and then slapped their hands on each other’s mouths.

With wide eyes, they erupted into giggles which quickly descended into uncontrollable laughter.

“Babaaaa!!” Aimi repeated again.

“Yes! Yes!” Xiao Zhan bent down to pick her out of her crib. “We’re here! We’re here!”

“Your babas are here!” Yibo laughed out loud in utter joy and delight and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Xiao Zhan’s smile softened and he held Aimi to his chest and looked at Yibo fondly

“We’re your babas,” he spoke softly. 

“Yes we are,” Yibo replied gently and returned his warm gaze.

“Always and forever,” Xiao Zhan smiled and leaned closer to Yibo.

“Always and forever,” Yibo replied and sealed their lips together. 

This kiss, unlike the previous night, was soft and tender. They held each other’s lips gently and moved together as if to a soft melody only they could hear. Yibo’s hands slid around Xiao Zhan’s waist and his lips left him briefly to plant a kiss on his mole. 

Xiao Zhan smiled shyly and placed a kiss on Yibo’s cheek before their lips found each other again. They kissed each other unhurriedly, on the lips, on the cheeks, on the nose, on the chin, until they were filled with the taste of each other and nothing else.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo whispered with a bright smile on his face when he pulled back.

“Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan smiled back, his eyes lighting up.

“Babaa!!!” Aimi jumped towards Yibo taking them both off guard.

Both men laughed and Yibo took Aimi in his arms. She snuggled against him happily and Xiao Zhan felt a giddy warmth spread through his body and settle in his stomach at the sight.

“I love you,” he said before his mind could catch up to stop him.

Yibo’s hand on Aimi’s back stilled and he looked at Xiao Zhan with blown eyes. He turned his attention back to Aimi and then hurriedly put her back in the crib much to her disapproval.

“What?” He asked eagerly. “Say it again.”

Xiao Zhan’s heart was racing but the longer he looked at Yibo’s hopeful face, the more he felt his heart reach out for him.

“I said,” Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo and pulled him closer. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“But, ge…are you sure…I mean we…this-” Yibo bit his lips nervously.

“I love our life together. I love our family together. But most of all, I love everything about you. I love how you can't help but dance and sway whenever there’s music playing. I love how you look at Aimi. I love the way you try your best when doing anything. I love how you get scared of horror movies. I love that you secretly love to cuddle. And I want all of it. I want all of you. And I want you to have all of me. We are a family. We are best friends. And I want us to be partners too. For life.”

Yibo’s eyes grew watery. 

“But…” Yibo found his heart feeling scared. “But…what if-”

“As long as we talk, as long as we try, as long as we remember what’s important…there will never be two broken halves for Aimi to choose from. I love you with all my heart, Wang Yibo. I love us enough for the both of us. If you need time-”

“No!” Yibo blurted and shook his head vigorously. “No. I do! I do!”

“We’re not getting married yet, Yibo but…I do too,” Xiao Zhan couldn't help but tease.

“Zhan-ge!!” Yibo’s tears finally fell even as he blushed. “I love you too!”

Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched momentarily at the declaration but he was soon smothered in kisses. 

“I love you too, ge! I love all of you! How could I not!?” Yibo exclaimed as he kissed Xiao Zhan repeatedly.

Xiao Zhan laughed, his heart giddy and full. 

* * *

That night, Yibo promptly moved his things into Xiao Zhan’s room and when he was done, pushed Xiao Zhan onto the bed without hesitation. 

“Now,” he said impatiently, “we need to pick up where we left off!”

“Mmm,” Xiao Zhan hummed in agreement as Yibo took his lips and began kissing him hungrily. 

Their bodies fell into the familiar pattern of the previous night and tangled together immediately. As they made out, Xiao Zhan flipped them over and got on top, rolling his body against Yibo’s, eliciting soft moans from him.

“Fuck, I’ve waited so long for this,” Yibo breathed and rested his forehead again Xiao Zhan’s.

“Me too,” Xiao Zhan cupped his face and pressed more kisses into his lips. 

They looked at each other and smiled. Yibo trailed a finger along Xiao Zhan’s face and jawline, stopping on his lips. Xiao Zhan kissed the finger before leaving more kisses down his hand, his wrist, and his forearm. 

Yibo’s breath hitched as Xiao Zhan’s lips made their way further down his arm to his shoulder, his neck and back to his waiting lips. He smiled as Xiao Zhan kissed him feverishly once more. 

“You taste like candy,” Xiao Zhan muttered as he sucked another kiss into Yibo’s jawline.

“What kind?” Yibo asked, breathless as Xiao Zhan pressed into him and continued to wrap his lips around every inch of his skin.

“My favorite kind,” Xiao Zhan replied in a low, deep voice.

He locked his eyes onto Yibo and rolled his hips again. 

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo shut his eyes as their erections rubbed against each other. 

Xiao Zhan thrust harder against him. 

“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan ran his hand through Yibo’s hair and tugged on them a little, pulling his head back.

He left a trail of kisses down Yibo’s neck and sucked on his throat. His tongue found its way to his ear and licked the curves. His teeth found themselves nibbling on the soft skin under Yibo’s ear. 

As the minutes passed them by, they lost themselves in exploring each other’s bodies. Yibo writhed under every burning touch and kiss. 

Just as Yibo rolled them around and got on top of Xiao Zhan, the baby monitor beeped. With a grunt, he hid his face in the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck and Xiao Zhan laughed.

“Come on,” Xiao Zhan let out a long sigh. “Aimi-”

“Wait,” Yibo prevented him from moving, “maybe she’ll settle down.”

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed and gawked at him, “sweetie, we need to go check on her. I can go…what?”

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow and looked at Yibo who now had a dopey grin on his face.

“Say it again,” Yibo smiled.

“What?”

“Sweetie…”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan grinned and brushed aside a strand of hair from Yibo’s eyes. “ _Sweetie_ ,” he repeated sweetly, “I love you but I need to go check on our baby right now.”

Yibo’s smile broadened and he rushed in for a quick kiss on the lips.

“I love you too and you have to say that to me multiple times every day,” he ordered before getting off the bed. “I’ll go check on Aimi.”

Xiao Zhan laughed and shook his head but his heart was filled with a new kind of emotion. 

A sense of belonging. 

Finally. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(One year later)_

* * *

“And the new champion…put your hands together for the winner of this race…he has had a great season this year…Wang Yibo!!”

The spectators roared with applause and the cameras went crazy as Yibo ascended the podium. With a generous bow in every direction, he accepted the trophy and raised it over his head triumphantly. 

“Thank you!” Yibo exclaimed afterwards when several microphones were pushed in front of him eagerly. “Thank you to all my fans for all the support, to my team for their tireless efforts. I want to dedicate this win to Ming-ge, without his guidance I would never have gotten here. And lastly,” he smiled wide and his eyes landed on a pair of figures in the distance, “I would like to thank my family who are my pillar of strength and who mean everything to me.”

Yibo answered a few more questions and then took his leave, hastily making his way towards the two figures. He handed his trophy to his team who cheered the victory and congratulated him repeatedly as soon as he entered the lounge. 

“There he is!” Xiao Zhan announced to Aimi who he had in his arms. “Say congratulations to papa!” He waved Aimi’s hand as Yibo approached them.

“Papa!!” Aimi screeched and jumped into his arms as soon as Yibo was within reach. “Conkchu-congushuns!!” She fumbled over the word enthusiastically.

“Thank you, baobao!” Yibo laughed fondly and placed a kiss on her cheeks.

“Ewww…papa sweaty!” Aimi scrunched up her nose and leaned away from Yibo.

Yibo raised his eyebrows in surprise at her words and then looked at Xiao Zhan, who covered his mouth but couldn't hold back his laughter at Aimi’s reaction. Yibo shot him a glare and then turned his attention back to Aimi.

“How about Aimi go play with Feng-ge,” Yibo shot Xiao Zhan another glare before walking off with Aimi towards his manager, Qian Feng. “Aimi likes Feng-ge, right?”

“Fu-ge! Fu-ge!” Aimi gushed as soon as the smiling man reached out for her.

“Aya! Aimi!! My favorite girl in the whole world!” Qian Feng cooed as he took her in his arms. “Did you see your papa win!?”

Aimi nodded happily.

“Feng-ge, could you take care of her for a little bit?” Yibo asked.

“Mhmm,” Qian Feng smirked and shook his head as Yibo smirked and made his way back to Xiao Zhan.

Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan by the wrist and dragged him to the backroom.

“Yibo, where-”

Before Xiao Zhan could finish his inquiry, the door had been closed behind them and Yibo fell back against it and pulled Xiao Zhan towards him.

“Now,” Yibo whispered, holding Xiao Zhan close by the wrists, “congratulate me properly.”

“Yibo sweaty,” Xiao Zhan scrunched his nose and smirked, even as he crowded Yibo against the door.

“I thought you liked that,” Yibo spoke breathlessly, loving the feeling of Xiao Zhan’s body plastering against his slowly.

“I do,” Xiao Zhan murmured against his lips and before Yibo could reply, he pressed his lips into Yibo’s.

Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo’s wet, sweaty hair and dove deep into his warm mouth. They kissed hurriedly, messily, pushed up against each other. Yibo dug his fingers into Xiao Zhan’s back, pulling him closer, wanting more, demanding more. 

“Congratulations, my love,” Xiao Zhan whispered against his lips when they surfaced for air. 

“Thanks,” Yibo grinned and planted another sloppy kiss on Xiao Zhan’s reddened lips. 

“So,” Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan’s nose, “what do I get for winning?”

“All that prize money isn’t enough?” Xiao Zhan pretended to be shocked.

“Nope…”

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Alright, you two,” Qian Feng called out, “there’s people here who want to meet Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan grunted but leaned in and left one long, wet kiss on Yibo’s lips before opening the door.

“He’s all yours, Feng-ge,” Xiao Zhan pushed Yibo towards the amused man and reached out to take Aimi from him.

“Baba!!” Aimi exclaimed in excitement on seeing Xiao Zhan.

“I will return him to you in one piece soon enough.” Qian Feng grinned.

Yibo frowned at the two men and rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll be back soon, ge,” Yibo planted a kiss on Xiao Zhan’s cheek.

“ _When you’re done…how about I give you the best fucking of your life when we go home tonight?_ ” Xiao Zhan leaned in and whispered in Yibo’s ear before giving him a quick peck on the cheek as well. 

Yibo’s ear turned red and he coughed as Xiao Zhan pulled away again, smiling amicably as if nothing had happened.

“Come on, Feng-ge,” Yibo hurriedly led the man towards the waiting people. “Let’s wrap this up quickly.”

* * *

“Patience, Yibo!” Xiao Zhan chuckled as Yibo dragged him towards their bedroom once Aimi had gone to sleep. 

“I have waited all fucking day,” Yibo grunted as they entered the room and shut the door behind them.

“Is that so?” Xiao Zhan spun him around and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Yibo startled for a brief second but then melted into the kiss that followed.

“Mmm,” he hummed happily as Xiao Zhan walked him backwards to the bed. 

When the back of his knee hit the edge of the bed, he let himself fall back and Xiao Zhan followed, crawling on top of him with a bright smile on his face.

“Congratulations, sweetie,” Xiao Zhan rubbed his nose against Yibo’s and wished him softly. 

“I’m ready for my gift,” Yibo replied with an eager grin. 

Within a few minutes, their clothes lay on the ground and Xiao Zhan had his lubed fingers scissoring Yibo open. Yibo could never get enough of those fingers inside him. Xiao Zhan knew just what to do with them and Yibo would unravel helplessly each and every single time.

“Zhan-ge…” he breathed heavily as Xiao Zhan inserted a third finger. “Fuck…ge…”

Xiao Zhan threw Yibo’s leg over his shoulder and hauled him up, manhandling him into the position he wanted. It was Yibo’s favorite thing after being in control of every little thing all day - letting go. And he would gladly let go if it meant Xiao Zhan taking over. 

Xiao Zhan lined up and slowly entered him. He bent forward to push in further until he had bottomed out. With a groan, Yibo let the sensation of being filled settle in him. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt overwhelming and Xiao Zhan knew exactly how to stretch Yibo thin. 

Xiao Zhan planted one hand beside Yibo on the bed, gripping his thigh with the other and began moving. 

“Yibo,” he growled in a low voice as he thrust into him. “Do you know how fucking hot you looked when you raced today…when you won,” he rammed into him harder with each word, “…when you stood on that podium…”

Yibo felt a flush spread down his face as Xiao Zhan lusted after his victory and him. He dug his fingers into his shoulders, craving more closeness, craving more heat, craving more everything. Xiao Zhan rearranged him into a position that had him folded in nearly half and proceeded to ram into him deeper and faster. 

He was close enough to meet Yibo’s lips and Yibo wanted to taste him. As Xiao Zhan’s hands worked Yibo’s erection in time with his thrusts, Yibo felt his release creeping upon him.

“Ge…” he moaned louder with each thrust, “fuck…!”

“Come with me, Yibo…” Xiao Zhan’s voice was thick and raspy as he began losing all control. 

He crashed his lips against Yibo to stifle their loud moaning and sucked and nibbled on his lips until they were raw and red. With one final thrust, Xiao Zhan sent them both over the edge. He fucked Yibo through their orgasm, drawing out every last wave for what it was worth until they were shivering with pleasure and their bodies turned limp.

“Fuck,” Yibo gasped when he came back to his senses. 

“Fuck,” Xiao Zhan collapsed on top of him.

He rolled off to one side and lay still and satisfied. 

“That was the best gift,” Yibo sighed happily.

Yibo planted a lazy kiss on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder.

“Well…technically…there’s one more gift,” Xiao Zhan turned his head to him and grinned cheekily.

“Wait, what?” Yibo raised himself up to his elbows and asked.

“Close your eyes,” Xiao Zhan sat up and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Yibo rushed to do as he was told and Xiao Zhan got off the bed and returned a few seconds later. He smiled lovingly at Yibo’s visibly excited face and planted a kiss on his nose. 

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “Open them now.”

Yibo opened his eyes in a flash and froze. Xiao Zhan sat in front of him, on both knees, holding a small, shiny object in his hand. 

“Ge…” Yibo gasped. “What-”

“Read it,” Xiao Zhan handed him the ring with a nervous smile.

Yibo took the band and turned it in the light. On the ring, was an inscription. 

_We’ll grow old together._

“I promise,” Xiao Zhan said when he saw Yibo’s eyes grow watery. 

“I believe you,” Yibo let out a breathy laugh and wiped his tears.

Xiao Zhan leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his wet cheeks. 

“May I put it on your ring finger, Wang Yibo?”

Yibo nodded and watched with growing joy as Xiao Zhan slid the ring on.

“I bought a matching one for me,” Xiao Zhan revealed a second ring and handed it to Yibo who slid it on his finger carefully.

They entwined their fingers and Xiao Zhan brought Yibo’s knuckles to his lips to deposit a loving kiss on the ring on his engagement finger. 

“I love you,” he whispered just loud enough for Yibo to hear.

“I love you too,” Yibo beamed back before kissing the ring on Xiao Zhan’s finger as well.

Xiao Zhan’s smile could have blinded the sun. As Yibo came in to kiss his cheek, Xiao Zhan captured his lips just as unexpectedly as Yibo had captured his heart. 

And just like that, life as they knew it had unexpectedly changed once again in the best way possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with these characters. I will miss them!


End file.
